


Phichit’s Great Ideas

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edge Play, Exhibitionism, Fear Play, Food Kink, Fucking Machines, Impact Play, M/M, Marking, Multi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spit-roasting, Triple Penetration, alpha!anya - Freeform, breath play, d/s dynamics, everyone else is a beta - Freeform, everyone switches, hand to throat, microbranding, omega!yuri, restricted breathing, sex dungeon, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, drunk!Phichit has thebestideas. After all, if it weren’t for drunk Phichit, then sober Phichit, Yuri, Emil, and Michele wouldn’t have ended up in a summer vacation house with a month long pass to the local sex dungeon. Sure, the others weren’t exactlythrilledat first, but it wasn’t long before everyone was having more fun than they knew what to do with. Phichit is a good friend.





	1. Vacation Time!

**Author's Note:**

> You: Did you just tag eight people together?  
> Me: Did I stutter?!
> 
> The prompt (https://yoipromptsweekly.tumblr.com/post/169173624290/11-prompt) was simply “group sex” and then it gave a list of optional people and kinks to use. And _I_ said, “I know! I’ll use them all!” At which point, I added at least 15 more kinks. -.- Why, me? Why you do this?
> 
> Anywho, I didn’t want to cheat and make any of the original prompts incidental. So they’re all gonna have a significant role to play. That’s why the a/b/o in this will be fairly prominent as Yuri struggles with gender roles. As for all the kinks, they can really be interpreted in various different ways, especially if you view them from a BDSM lens. So I’m gonna fit as many of those interpretations in as possible because I’m crazy. *thumbs up*
> 
> **Please note:** Not everything in this story will be SSC (safe, sane, consensual). There will be a decent amount of RACK (risk aware consensual kink). Everyone is of age because you can’t get into a sex club/kink dungeon otherwise, most you can’t until you’re 21.
> 
> You’re gonna be reading a lot of my personal experience with dungeons and kink equipment. That’s right. I have been to public dungeons on multiple occasions. That said, I’m still taking a lot of artistic license in the story telling/kinky fantasy aspect of this so that we all have a good time. Feel free to ask me anything about that in the comments if you’re curious. Or on tumblr. Either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: d/s, light degradation, body worship, fingering, exhibitionism

 

 

It was unanimously agreed upon that it was all Phichit’s fault.

Drunk Phichit had ideas, and when everyone else is also drunk, those ideas seemed amazing, as drunken people tend to think. The problem was that drunk Phichit made sure that their sober selves followed through. So when he decided at a banquet that they all take a month long vacation in a beach house together, whoever agreed was roped in permanently.

A week later, a sober Phichit, Emil, Michele, and Yuri were delivered information packets congratulating them on their booking and offering them coupons and details on local events around the area. Phichit received two strongly worded emails from Michele and Yuri and one super excited email from Emil. There was a strict refund policy that nobody wanted to pay and since none of them wanted to lose the money, they decided not to back out.

The first night at the beach house with everyone in it was awkward. None of them were all that close, though Emil begged to differ. “We’ve known each other for years!” he had argued and pouted profusely when Michele had called them all the equivalent of coworkers. Phichit cracked open a bottle of wine to help everyone relax.

They should have known better. It had already happened once. Yet, drink they did.

Drunk Phichit had a great idea.

The next day they all woke with a hangover and another too expensive purchase on their accounts — a full access month long pass to a local club that catered to those of specific tastes. Michele couldn’t stop blushing, Emil couldn’t stop scrolling through the website with too wide eyes, Phichit didn’t look at all repentant, and Yuri was just mad.

“A sex club?!” he raged. “Do you know what they _do_ to omegas in sex clubs?!”

Phichit waved his hand in the air to bat away the accusations. “That’s just a myth people use to try and shut down places like these because they’re all prudes.”

“I do not want to see any of you have sex!” Yuri continued to rant.

“Agreed,” muttered Michele.

“It’s not a _sex_ club,” Phichit corrected. “It’s a BDSM club that _allows_ sex.”

Yuri threw his hands in the air. “Oh! Great! A sex dungeon is _much_ better!”

“Why would we go to anything called a dungeon?” Michele asked in horrified bafflement.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “You’re both prudes. Emil?”

“I…” Emil pressed his lips together for a moment. “I mean… We already paid for it.”

Michele gaped at the man while Phichit grinned in triumph. “Then _we’ll_ go and have fun. You two can stay here and be boring.”

By the time Phichit was done baiting the other two by telling them how vanilla they were, and Emil finished guilting them because “being in a group was safer,” they all ended up at the kink club. Michele was complaining about how Emil always managed to talk him into everything, and Yuri looked ready to murder any alpha that looked his way. Phichit was just grateful the three of them were betas.

The club had a lot of rules, most of them about safety and respect for others involved in their own thing. This included no photography to protect the privacy of everyone in the club, so Phichit had left his phone at the house to avoid temptation. Protection was a must if having sex and there were bowls of condoms, lube packets, and cleaning products everywhere.

Some of the equipment was free to use and there was a clipboard beside each to claim it if it was already in use. There were people in bright orange vests — dungeon monitors, they were called — walking around for safety and available if anyone had a question.

Most importantly, they stressed consent. Anyone that violated that would be immediately removed and banned. Yuri seemed to relax a little at that.

Walking through the rooms that first night felt like walking across a stage unseen by the actors while a play was in progress. It was fascinating being up close to such real life kinky acts but also intimidating in a way. They felt out of place. Still, their curiosity had their eyes glued to every act they came across.

It turned out that the dungeon monitors of the club weren’t the only people willing to answer questions. A few regulars spotted the newbies a mile away and walked over to help ease their minds and guide them around. For a sex dungeon, it was a surprisingly friendly place.

“You two make a cute couple,” Josef, their new guide, said while pointing between Emil and Michele. Yuri kept eyeing Josef suspiciously, as he couldn’t bring himself trust a man in a [full leather mask](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/f2/09/bff2091bc5684b9f37122c0ece277a71.jpg).

“What?!” Michele looked shocked. “We’re not together!”

Emil actually pouted. “Aw, Mickey… You don’t have to be so harsh about it. What’s wrong with me?”

Michele balked, unsure of how to respond in his favor without sounding like a total ass. Josef chuckled at them. “You know, kink doesn’t have to be about sex.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri questioned. Wasn’t that the whole reason people did kinky things? Especially in a damn sex club.

Josef led them over to a large leather sectional and invited them to sit. He made Emil wait, which left their section of the couch filled and Emil no place to find a seat. Josef pulled out a large [overstuffed cushion](http://www.tribeazure.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/m/e/meditation-cushion-3a.jpg) from under the sectional that was made for kneeling on. He sat it in front of Michele’s feet. Everyone turned to look at Emil to see what he would do.

There was a long pause as he just stared at it, his eyes occasionally flicking up to his friend. Michele was sitting stock still, unsure of how to even react and unusually silent. It was strange to see Michele not voicing his opinion on what Emil should or shouldn’t be doing. Emil must have noticed that as well for he swallowed hard before [dropping down to his knees on the cushion,](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/448339192066605056/464617898644733972/image.jpg) his butt settling back on his feet.

All the breath left Michele in a rush, but he still didn’t move. Josef’s lips twitched with amusement — or at least, what lips could be seen in the opened zipper that covered his mouth. Yuri was frowning at everyone, but Phichit looked thrilled.

“I get the distinct feeling,” Joseph said to Michele, “that he rather likes giving you attention.”

Emil blushed, his eyes darting away and fingers fidgeting. Michele’s gaze only seemed to become more intense, like it never once occurred to him how much control he had over Emil. Which seemed stupid, considering how much Emil followed his friend around like a puppy.

Josef, ever the instigator, helped them further along. “Emil…” The man’s head snapped over to look at Joseph with an almost eager look. “Your friend there seems tired after all that walking around. Perhaps you should be a good boy and help him relax.”

Michele sucked in a sharp breath that easily caught Emil’s attention. They stared at each other for a time before Emil carefully reached out and began unlacing Michele’s shoes. Though it seemed he was waiting for the moment he would be kicked in the face, it didn’t happen. Michele allowed Emil to take his shoes and socks, setting them neatly to the side.

With firm pressure, Emil began to knead into the arches of Michele’s calloused feet. The moan that produced seemed far beyond what the action called for. Michele’s breath went shaky and he had one hand poised in front of his mouth, eyes wide and focused on Emil.

“He seems open to instruction,” Josef pressed. “How about telling him what you’d like. Push him a little. It will be fun.”

“Yeah!” Phichit joined in. “Give him a challenge!”

Emil’s eyes seemed very excited at the prospect of a challenge. Michele had to swallow three times before he managed to speak. “K… kiss…” he choked, unable to finish the demand. He seemed shocked that he was not only indulging the scenario, but taking active interest in it.

The half spoken command didn’t even phase Emil. He eagerly followed through, pressing light and loving kisses along the top of Michele’s foot. Phichit lit up like a kid on Christmas while Yuri wrinkled his nose in disgust. He wasn’t the biggest fan of feet.

“Fuck…” Michele whispered. Emil cut his eyes up, lips on Michele’s foot and hands cradling it reverently as he kneeled on the floor. It made for quite the sight. “ _Fuck_.”

“Is there something else you want?” Joseph was the one who said it, but the question was clear in Emil’s eyes. It was as if he’d lost the power of speech while he was servicing Michele. The change in personality was fascinating to them all.

“Lick it,” Michele choked out and it looked like it took a year off his life to say it.

“Ew, why? Mmph!” Yuri fought off Phichit’s hand over his mouth.

“Shh!” Phichit insisted. “Let them enjoy this.”

Emil kept eye contact as he opened his mouth and slowly pressed his tongue against the tough skin. His tongue rolled languidly across the top of Michele’s foot, causing a full body shudder. A tiny little moan bubbled up out of Emil’s throat as his tongue flicked up off the skin, leaving behind a long wet trail. His fingers moved again, working into muscle and relaxing the now very tense Michele.

“Mickey…” Emil whispered and dropped another kiss. “I’ll do what you want.” They stared at each other for a long moment, Emil’s eyes heated and desperate, and Michele looking like he was about to sign his soul away.

“I want you on your knees more often,” Michele breathed in a rush.

Emil’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure. “Yes.”

Josef hummed to himself, pleased by the turn of events. Yuri eyed the man suspiciously once more. “How’d you know that would work out?”

“A lucky guess.”

Yuri paused as he tried to read the man through a barrier of leather. He seemed familiar, and Yuri felt like if he could just see the man’s face, he’d be able to figure it out. Phichit was largely unconcerned with the identity of their new friend. He clapped his hands together in excitement as Emil began to fully worship Michele’s feet, ankles, and legs. Those two were lost in their own little worlds.

“I want to do something fun, too!” Phichit announced.

“I hope it doesn’t involve feet,” Yuri muttered.

“Aw, c’mon,” Phichit wheedled as he pressed himself further against Yuri. “You don’t want to have a little fun?”

Yuri shoved his hand in Phichit’s face and pushed the man away. “You’re gross.”

Just to be a brat, Phichit licked Yuri’s palm in retaliation, laughing when Yuri abruptly snatched his arm away and wiped the spit off on his pants. “Why are you such a prude?” Phichit teased.

“I’m not a prude!” Yuri snapped. “You have no idea what it’s like being an omega in this kind of situation.”

Phichit had a knowing smirk on his face. “Because if an omega wants sex, no matter the circumstances, it makes them a slut?”

Yuri gaped at how so few words had just accurately summed up his life. In heat, out of heat; pansexual, asexual; multiple partners, only one; experienced, a virgin; it didn’t matter what an omega wanted or who they were, if they got close to showing any interest in sex for any reason, it was because “omegas only ever want sex.” It pissed Yuri off. He had to be far more careful than any of his peers just so he wouldn’t be accused of fucking the judges.

“ _Yuri_ !” Phichit shoved his face a little too close and Yuri pressed himself into the leather of the couch. “We’re in an anonymous sex dungeon and sworn to secrecy! Nobody’s gonna judge here. Just look around. Have you _seen_ the stuff others are doing?”

Well, Phichit wasn’t wrong. Yuri looked around at some of the stranger acts in play, as well as the scary ones. Who was the first person to associate bullwhips with fun? Honestly…

“We’re here already, why don’t we have a little fun?” Phichit pushed.

“Why would I want to have fun with you?”

“Because _I_ know what I’m doing!” Phichit grinned, not at all bothered by Yuri’s jab.

“You say that like I don’t.”

Phichit gave Yuri a patronizing look. “I’m sure you do.”

“Fuck off! I’m not a virgin.”

“Well, anyone can tell you haven’t been laid right.” Phichit giggled to himself and held up two fingers. “These are all I need to ruin you towards bad sex. Of course, maybe you don’t want to know what you’re missing out on.”

Yuri was always up for a challenge, and that was really the problem, because Phichit _knew_ that. Taunting Yuri was always how he ended up hanging out with the group of idiots. It was a weird kind of friendship. Still, just because they were already weird friends didn’t mean they had to make it weirder. Not that Michele and Emil were having such qualms, the dirty foot lickers…

His thoughts derailed when Phichit moved even closer and left barely there brushes of his lips against Yuri’s jaw. It took everything Yuri had to convince himself that he was _not_ affected by that. A dirty grin spread across Phichit’s face.

“I guess ice _tiger_ doesn’t fit you nearly as well as you insist. Maybe we should go back to fairy— Ah!”

Yuri took a fist full of Phichit’s hair and glared. “I dare you to do something with that mouth other than spew shit.”

“You think you can handle that?” Phichit laughed.

“Try me,” Yuri growled, and then he was being kissed.

Phichit wasted no time and wasn’t shy at all. His lips were warm, insistent, and coaxing. It wasn’t long before Yuri found himself kissing back, his body relaxing, his hand running through silky hair rather than pulling it. Excited fingers found their way to Yuri’s body, rubbing and teasing, trailing lines of warmth across his skin. Phichit was just as active in these kinds of activities as he was everything else.

They pulled back for air and Phichit’s lips trailed lower, nipping and licking along pale skin. Yuri squirmed and dropped his head back, his eyes fluttering open. That was a bad idea. He was suddenly aware of everyone else in the room.

“Oi…” Yuri mumbled, pushing at Phichit. “Aren’t there, like, private rooms for this shit?”

Phichit smirked. “No. They have to watch and make sure everything is being done safely.”

That both did and didn’t help Yuri feel comfortable. “You aren’t at all bothered by people watching?”

“Why should I be?”

Yuri just scowled at that kind of response. He had no desire to put on a show for any creeper who might be staring them down and jerking it. How was that even remotely an enjoyable idea?

Phichit’s fingers trailed under Yuri’s shirt and scratched along skin in a way that had Yuri squirming. “I want to make you melt under my hands, and I want everyone here to know that only _I_ get to do that to you.”

Okay, well, when he put it _that_ way, it sounded better. “You assume anyone else would care.”

“Of course they would.”

“Why?” Yuri scoffed.

“Because you’re the most captivating person in this room.” Phichit didn’t say it as a line or a way to flirt. He said it as a solid and indisputable fact, which somehow made it all the more embarrassing.

“Shut the fuck up.” Yuri’s knee-jerk response to flattery was always to attack it. Plenty of people scolded him for it, but Phichit just beamed at Yuri, fully aware of how it affected him. It was unfair that he was so easily read by someone he didn’t consider himself all that close to.

Though perhaps that was unfair. After all, Phichit’s “great ideas” always ended with Yuri tagging along. They’d gone on about as many adventures as Yuri and Otabek had, which was saying something for international coworkers.

Phichit’s fingers continued to travel across Yuri’s skin, but they had taken on a purpose. They sought all the places they could find to get Yuri to react. He shifted and sucked in air, split between wanting to push Phichit away and wanting to fall into the feeling. It had been a long time since someone had taken their time with Yuri.

While he fought with his indecisiveness, his eyes darted around, wanting to be distracted from Phichit’s too focused stare. That didn’t end well because his eyes landed on Michele and Emil once more. They had certainly progressed in the time Yuri had been distracted.

Emil had his head tipped back and his mouth open, eyes heavy lidded and dazed. Michele’s thumb was in his mouth, holding it open and stretching his lips in obscene ways as it moved around. Michele’s fingers had a grip in his beard, using it to move his head around as Michele pleased. They weren’t even really touching each other beyond that, but the looks on their faces made it seem like the most lewd act in the world.

Yuri turned away, but that ended with him looking back into Phichit’s dark gaze. The man grinned, his eyes holding a mischievous glint, as he bent forward and lightly bit his way across Yuri’s neck, paying close attention to the scent glands. Yuri bit back a moan as his pants grew tight.

“Don’t you want to show everyone what they can’t have?” Phichit purred. “You’re so desirable, but no matter what, they aren’t allowed to touch you.”

Phichit was a damned mind reader, and Yuri was _not_ okay with it. That was a fantasy Yuri had a lot, shoving it in the faces of horny alphas that no matter what they did, Yuri would not give in. And there Phichit was, feeding such desires back to him.

Fingers slid down to play with the waistband of his pants. “Even I can’t have it all. I can only have a taste. I can only please you with my touch and nothing more. Yet, everyone will be so jealous that I had the privilege.”

Stroking Yuri’s ego was unfair, but damned if it didn’t work. Yuri sucked in a sharp breath of air and squirmed on the couch, unable to stop himself from reacting. Moisture began to leak from his ass and he clenched his teeth at the feel of it.

“What do you plan on doing?” Yuri got out, voice strained.

“As I said, I only need two fingers to take you apart.”

 _Take you apart._ What a fucking phrase. Phichit was full of himself, obviously. And maybe if Yuri repeated that in his head enough times, he’d be able to convince himself of it instead of getting turned on.

There were fingers tugging at his pants — asking, but not taking. Phichit’s mouth kept busy, leaving Yuri’s mind constantly unbalanced. He wanted it. At the very least he could declare that Phichit was all talk and not have to deal with it again. But if things worked out…

“Do what you want, then,” Yuri muttered.

“Your safeword is leopard print!” Phichit happily announced before ripping Yuri’s pants down, not allowing any time to fret over the possible need to use the word.

Yuri was pulled down so that his ass hovered at the edge of the cushions, his body reclined back against couch in an odd way. Phichit kneeled on the couch and pulled Yuri’s legs over his, long milky white skin in contrast to Phichit’s dark tone. It left Yuri exposed to the room, only Phichit’s body blocking him from view.

“Wha—” but Yuri didn’t get a chance to argue before long fingers trailed through his slick, causing him to choke. His muscles tensed and his head pressed back into the leather of the couch as Phichit’s fingers rubbed and teased at Yuri’s usually ignored hole.

“Just relax, Yuri,” Phichit purred, the tip of one finger barely pressing in. “Let your body take what it wants.”

For the first time in his life, instead of his muscles clenching down to keep out any foreign objects, they practically sucked Phichit’s long finger right in. It was such a contrast to normal that it left him moaning, the leather of the couch creaking as Yuri’s fingers clenched into it.

Phichit didn’t push. He set up a smooth and slow glide, shifting and changing pace with the adjustment of Yuri’s inner muscles. It didn’t feel invasive. It felt _comfortable_ — satisfying, even. Never in Yuri’s life would he have expected such a feeling. Maybe he really had had nothing but bad sex…

The movement of people around them slowly started to catch his attention once more, making him remember the very lewd and on display position he was in. He opened his mouth, but didn’t have a chance to speak before Phichit’s free hand pinched down on one of his nipples. A surprised shout burst from his lips. The pressure didn’t release. Instead, it _twisted_ , causing Yuri’s torso to twist with it.

It shouldn’t have felt good. In a way, it didn’t. It was painful, but that sharp and sudden burst of pain sent a zing through his system when compared to the satisfying feeling of something filling him up just right. Phichit’s mouth descended to suck and worry at the nub while his free hand raked down Yuri’s bare side.

When had his shirt been pushed up around his neck like that? He was all but naked, back arched and on display for the entire room to see. His eyes fluttering and his mouth gaping because he forgot to speak every time he tried. His hands clenching tight to the couch like it was the only thing keeping him anchored.

Phichit had barely _done_ anything so far. What was he getting so worked up for?

“You’re so perfect,” Phichit purred. His lips fell on Yuri’s before the instinct to argue could follow through. Yuri made small noises into Phichit’s mouth, but that only seemed to encourage the man. “You just needed to receive the proper attention. It’s alright. I’ll worship you like you deserve.”

 _Fuck._ Okay, so, maybe Yuri was a bit of a narcissist. He should work on that. Maybe then his half chub wouldn’t be filling out to stand proud along his stomach.

Phichit’s promised second finger gently petted along Yuri’s ring, while the finger inside began to pick up pace. The easy rocking motion mixed with the soft undulations of the digit inside was far more distracting than it had any right to be. Yuri felt like he was drowning in the sensation of it.

He didn’t particularly like that feeling. He’d worked hard to keep a level head during sex. He wasn’t some desire drunk omega that was easily lost to the powers of lust. So why now? Why was he losing control now?

Whatever thoughts showed up on his face must have been seen, because Phichit’s lips were pressing up to his head and offering a string of advice. “It’s your choice. It’s okay. You can stop at any time. You don’t let go like this for just anyone. You’re not getting lost in pleasure for me. This is all for you. It’s what _you_ want, what _you_ crave, what _you_ deserve. You control everything. I’m here to make life easier for you. A humble servant.”

The comfort mixed with the ridiculous statements served to calm Yuri down. It was true. He could say stop. He could fight back and beat Phichit up and demand help and all the little dungeon monitors in their orange vests would be over in a heartbeat to help. Not that such extremes were needed. Phichit was doing everything to make sure Yuri felt safe.

And, oddly enough, he did feel safe. Maybe, just this time, he could let go and enjoy himself without worrying about what the rest of the world would think.

“There you go,” Phichit breathed, voice full of satisfaction and praise. The patient second finger slipped inside Yuri with ease. “Just lay right here and let me take care of you.”

Yuri moaned, unabashed. He was being filled up and caressed from the inside. Not enough to feel properly full, but that was just right at the moment. He didn’t want the stretch and ache of something that big. Not right then. Rather, he wanted that slow building pleasure of _just enough._

Lips, tongue, teeth, nails, and fingertips trailed across his body, leaving Yuri’s skin crackling with electric bursts of sensation. His mind was floating somewhere far away, leaving his body to take what it wanted. He rocked ever so slightly in time with Phichit’s fingers, his body writhed as it took in sensation, his head pressed back into the soft cushions below him, and his back arched in graceful need.

Phichit was slow and patient, building Yuri up with subtle movements instead of harsh pounding. The burn in Yuri’s gut grew over a long stretch of time that he couldn’t even be bothered to keep track of. The smell of his own slick wafted around them, making him feel lightheaded with arousal. His chest heaved as he sucked in breath after breath, a light sheen of sweat dusting his skin, making him almost sparkle in the low lights.

“Please,” Yuri murmured, his cock twitched. He needed more. He wanted so badly to feel a hand or mouth wrapped around his dick.

Phichit tisked at him. “Just two fingers, Yuri. That is all we agreed on. If you want more, you’ll have to take it yourself.”

Yuri did want more, but he also didn’t want to move. Letting his body move as it will while giving over everything else to Phichit’s perfect style of pleasuring was bliss. The careful fingers, the slow teasing, it was intoxicating torment. He didn’t want to do something to break it. He wanted to trust Phichit.

A wounded noise built in his throat and Phichit shushed him. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. I promised.”

That was true and Yuri trusted that. He forced himself to relax back into the slow build of pleasure inside of him. Let it burn through his veins and consume his body with aching slowness. He didn’t need to take anything when he trusted Phichit to _give._ He would get there eventually and it would be exactly what he needed.

Phichits fingers nestled further in and pressed on something that just so happened to be out of Yuri’s reach. Yuri gasped and writhed, his body desperately trying to fuck down onto those slow digits for more. Still, Phichit didn’t give in. He gently rocked his fingers over the spot, increasing and decreasing pressure like a pulse.

“ _Fuck_!” Yuri’s hands released their death grip on the leather and shot to his throbbing cock, but Phichit stopped them. It was just the barest touch of fingers on Yuri’s wrist, but he stopped all the same.

“You can get there without it,” Phichit promised. He wrapped his hand around both of Yuri’s wrists and brought them up and up, stretching Yuri out and arching his back all the more. The fingers inside of him never stopped their rhythm.

When Yuri whined, Phichit caught the sound with his lips, making sure the noise stayed trapped between them. Yuri kissed back desperately, hoping to convey just how much he _needed._ The tight buildup flared inside of him like something ready to burst. He needed release so bad it was almost painful. He could feel it throbbing from the base of his spine all the way up to his chest.

His hands twisted and tugged from where they were trapped, but he didn’t put enough force in it to escape. He didn’t want to. It was his choice… his choice…

Phichit broke away, leaving Yuri gasping for breath. Wet lips pressed against his ear, Phichit’s voice dark and thick like syrup. “You’re so beautiful.”

Yuri shivered and twisted in Phichit’s lap. His hips bucked, causing his drooling and sensitive cock to brush against the fabric of Phichit’s clothes. He growled and panted, unable to sit still, his cock bouncing erratically, begging for attention.

“The envy of the world,” Phichit purred. “And you’re going to cum on _my_ fingers.”

Like a dam bursting, Yuri did just that. He shouted as his body seized up and trembled, his orgasm rolling through him like a never ending flood. He forgot how to breathe, his ears rang, and his vision went white. He could feel his muscles clenching tight around the fingers inside of him, pressing them ever further into that intense spot within him. His orgasm was so long and so extended that it felt almost painful.

When he finally collapsed in exhaustion, Phichit didn’t move, letting the worst of the sensitivity pass, but also not causing that horrible empty feeling that came just after climax when people would normally pull out. Yuri trembled and sucked in air as he tried to remember how to make his body function once more.

Coming back to reality wasn’t the best of feelings. He became aware of the chatter of people and the air conditioning blowing across his skin damp skin. The smell of his slick was so strong he could practically choke on it. His body was still spread and draped for all the world to see.

“Shhh, don’t move. I’ll take care of it.”

Yuri groaned and turned his face like he could sink into the couch and hide. Phichit had somehow procured wetwipes and was cleaning Yuri up. It felt weird to be attended to like he couldn’t function himself.

“Just get me to a bathroom,” he muttered, anger already tinging his voice.

“You should rest.”

The fingers inside of Yuri stayed and he both did and didn't want that. Phichit rearranged Yuri’s limbs and a blanket was dropped over them. By the time he was done, Yuri was curled up into Phichit’s side, fuzzy fleece blanket covering him from chin to feet so that he was nothing but a red blob with platinum hair sticking out the top. One of Phichit’s arms held Yuri close, while the other curled between them, fingers still buried inside him.

“It’s alright now,” Phichit soothed. “You’re hidden from view. Just take a moment to float in the feel-good.”

Yuri grumbled but didn’t argue. There were bare few times in his life that he had felt so taken care of by someone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Josef with the package of wipes and a trash can, cleaning up. He must have brought the blanket as well since Phichit hadn’t moved. Yuri wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Josef noticed Yuri looking and his eyes smiled behind his weird mask. He set a water bottle beside them and then walked off with the trash and cleaning supplies without a word. Yuri shuffled around and shoved his face into Phichit’s neck. Kinksters were weird…

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to remove my fingers,” Phichit said. “We can stay here as long as you want.”

“Why are you so good at all this?” Yuri mumbled.

Phichit chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Yuri’s hair in a way that made the younger man grumble with annoyance. “I’ve had a lot of learning experience. You’re not the first omega I’ve been with.”

“I didn’t know betas liked omegas.”

“It has nothing to do with gender. I’m just interested in a person, and to that extent, I want to learn how to please them. Did I please you?”

Yuri told himself that he certainly wasn’t blushing. He made sure his face was well hidden just in case. “It was… nice.”

The grin in Phichit’s voice was obvious. “I’m happy to do whatever you need.”

“Why?”

“Because I like being able to appreciate natural beauty.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Phichit laughed and pulled them tighter together. Yuri complained but he didn’t push Phichit away. Instead, he peeked out to the room around them and saw that everyone was doing their own thing. If anyone had been watching, the show was over and they were giving the two of them space. Nobody was leering at Yuri or acting like it was their turn next. They were just two other people in a place devoted to exploring various forms of pleasure.

Maybe… Maybe a kink club _was_ different from the outside world and not in the ways Yuri had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to me, I think kink hoods look silly and I dislike them, but they’re super popular. Anywho.
> 
> Thank you to Dragonling at https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/ for giving me that doodle of Emil and Michele! You can also find it here if you didn't catch the [link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/448339192066605056/464617898644733972/image.jpg)! <3
> 
>  
> 
> (I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)


	2. This Might Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: bondage, sex toys, medical table, microbranding, marking

 

 

 

Over the next week they tended to pair off at the house and at the club. As the club was open all week, there were of course busy times and slow times. Since Emil loved to do things in public, him and Michele would go on the days when it was crowded. Michele seemed to take great pleasure in ordering Emil around. They started fucking like bunnies at the house.

Phichit wanted to _try_ things, so he would go on the slower days when he had more opportunity to claim equipment for long periods of time and ask questions of others. Yuri, for some unknown reason, ended up roped into those outings. Even more inexplicable, was how he would try things out as well.

Some of it, Yuri hated. Others things… weren’t so bad, if he was being honest. Phichit was exuberant in wanting to _do_ the thing as much as have it done _to_ him. It was odd to see Phichit pop up with a grin after Yuri [flogged](https://dqzrr9k4bjpzk.cloudfront.net/images/10406810/441740175.jpg) him and say, “Your turn!” Phichit really did act like Yuri’s gender meant fuck all to their enjoyment.

Sometimes, Yuri could allow himself to relax and pretend it didn’t matter as well. They were just two people having fun. Other times, Phichit would push Yuri into actually accepting his needs as an omega. By some miracle, Phichit managed to succeed at that pretty regularly. In example…

“It’s like a semi-permanent tattoo,” Josef explained. “It burns only the first layer of skin, which your body should replace within six months. Then it will be gone.”

Phichit looked at the device in his hands with awe. Yuri couldn’t understand why anyone would be into _microbranding_ of all things. Then Phichit’s eyes lit up and landed on Yuri. That face was the dreaded “I have an idea” face and it meant trouble.

“Nope. No. Absolutely not. Go burn yourself.”

“No, but, Yuri! Think about it!”

“I have thought about it. _No_.”

“But it could leave a mark.” Phichit’s eyes were intense and as much as Yuri wanted to immediately rebuff it, something tingled up his spine at the idea. “How many heats have you gone through without being marked?”

Too many, and his body rebelled at it, but he had learned to overcome that feeling long ago. “So what?”

Phichit grinned. “I could put my mark on you. Something from _me_ that _you_ choose in a place that nobody will ever see.”

Yuri didn’t want to admit it, but the idea of a secret mark from a beta had his mind swirling with possibilities. The old need to be marked tugged at him, and Yuri angrily shoved it back down. “No! I don’t _need_ to be marked!”

“Of course you don’t.” Phichit waved that off. “I’m just saying you crave it.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Don’t be that way. It’s okay to have biological desires.” Phichit said it like it was the most natural thing in the world rather than the bane of Yuri’s existence. “This is an opportunity to satisfy something in a way that you control.”

It was, in fact, a little too tempting when Phichit put it like that. Still, Yuri hadn’t spent years of his life fighting against his own body to just cave over some dumb idea about burning his skin in tiny little dots. “I don’t want to.”

Phichit hummed. “ _Well…_ I suppose you can’t help it if you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared!”

“You must be quite sensitive to pain.”

“I’m a skater! Pain is my life!”

“And it’s not like you’ve had much experience.”

“I’ve had plenty of experience!” Yuri snapped, his voice rising in his anger.

“It’s okay to admit that you can’t do something.”

“Of course I can do it!”

“I mean, I wouldn’t want you to panic.” Phichit tapped a finger to his lips, pouting at Yuri.

“I can handle whatever you throw at me!”

“Can you prove it?” Phichit grinned.

And that was a great example of how Phichit managed to talk Yuri into every-damn-thing. This led to Yuri’s current predicament which he continuously told himself he could handle and he wasn’t at all worried about it. For all that Phichit was an underhanded ass, he was very careful about making sure Yuri was safe and having fun.

Still, it was hard not to be nervous when he was strapped down to an [exam table](https://minnesotamedical.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/8570SH2.jpg). Literally [strapped down](https://ubiotex.com/8051-tm_home_default/canvas-bed-restraint-belt-complete-pack.jpg). Thick bands with cuffs on them went across his ankles and thighs, keeping his legs spread but pinned to the cushioned table. There was a thicker band across his hips and chest to keep him from bucking. More tied down his wrists to the edges of the table. Lastly, there was one over his forehead so that he couldn’t lift his head and see what was happening.

He was naked, which was another thing he told himself that he didn’t mind. There weren’t many people in the club that night and the medical play area was off in a side room and not part of the main floor. So it was only Phichit and Josef there to see. It was no big deal. None at all.

Really, the biggest problem had been the dildo Phichit had managed to whip out as if it was normal that he happened to own and bring with him a giant dildo with an engorged knot. Phichit had insisted that it would help Yuri feel more in the zone if he was filled while being marked. Since Yuri had been naked at the time it was presented, he’d been unable to deny that he didn’t have a hard-on at the thought.

To top it all off, there was a lubed up masturbator over his cock that Josef was gripping to keep Yuri’s dick out of the way while Phichit worked. It was so casual that Yuri couldn’t argue that it was Josef making an excuse to touch a horny omega. No, the both of them were hyper focused on the device in Phichit’s hand — a [cautery pen](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41vSPY6dK8L.jpg).

“Remember, you only need to barely touch the skin. It takes less than a second to mark,” Josef instructed.

“Okay!” Phichit had on medical gloves and they felt odd on Yuri’s bare skin when they touched his hip. Phichit had chosen a spot beside Yuri’s groin and above the left leg. He hadn’t told Yuri what the mark would be. Phichit insisted that the mystery was half the thrill.

Phichit bent over and his face screwed up in concentration, his arms braced against the table to keep him steady. The pen began to heat up and the little wires at the tip turned bright red. Yuri could only see it for a brief moment before it was lost from his sight and close to his skin. His stomach flipped with dread and he seriously reconsidered what they were doing.

He opened his mouth to call a stop but there was a popping sound and then Phichit was jerking away. A barely there sting flared across Yuri’s skin, making him twitch more from surprise than pain, and then warmth followed soon after. He grunted at the feeling. Phichit turned wide, dark eyes on Yuri.

“You okay?”

“Uh…” Yuri assessed himself. “I think so.” He strained against the band holding his head down, but it didn’t budge. “Is my skin okay?”

“It’s fine.” Josef grinned between the ever present leather straps of his hood. “It looks exactly like it’s supposed to.”

Phichit practically glowed under the praise. “Alright! Let’s keep going.”

The next few pops happened quickly and a low burn spread across the affected area. It caused his muscles to tense, which meant he was clamping down on the dildo inside of him. A different kind of burning settled in his gut. He felt slick start to build up inside of him, which only allowed the dildo to shift easier with his tensing and barely there movements.

“Shhh,” Josef soothed. “You have to stay still.”

Yuri bit back a whine and clenched his eyes shut so he could try and focus on the pain and not the building pleasure racing up his spine. That didn’t work as expected. The sting and burn along his skin made it feel tight and achy. His arousal-addled mind imagined that would be what teeth sinking into his flesh would feel like.

On the tail end of that thought was the realization that he _was_ being marked. The cautery pen would leave behind something akin to a sunburn. The dots being tapped into his skin would heal over like tiny little suntan spots. It would remain on his skin for months, noticeable for only him to see. Noticeable for anyone that might take him to bed and strip him. They’d see that Yuri had already been claimed and they would have to realize that it was something they could never do. Because Yuri said they couldn’t. Because only one person had been given permission.

The omega in Yuri sprawled and rolled around in the feeling. It was self satisfied and happy, like it was finally able to stretch after being confined for too long. His cock twitched and his insides throbbed. The knot was pressing into all the places his body craved. The pain Phichit was causing blended seamlessly into pleasure. A dark flush bloomed across Yuri’s chest and up his neck.

Phichit paused, his eyes flicking up to see Yuri’s reaction and note the rapid rise and fall of that pale and reddened chest. “You doing okay?”

Yuri swallowed twice before he found his voice. “‘M fine…” He had meant that to come out more aggressive and dismissive, but his voice no longer sounded his own. It was breathy and hoarse, as if he was enjoying it, as if he wanted more. “Just finish it.” He pretended that statement was more of a demand than a plea.

“Alright,” Phichit crooned. “Almost done. You’re going to look so good with my mark on your skin.”

That was unfair, catering to the omega in Yuri that wanted to hear such things. Yuri sucked in a breath and tried to move, but the straps creaked and held him still. The nubby gelled masturbator over his cock moved languidly, not enough to satisfy, but enough to distract. Yuri gritted his teeth to prevent himself from begging for more.

“It’s going to stand out, you know,” Phichit continued, pops of sound and flares of heat interspersing his words. “These dark marks on your pale skin, curling around to show off my symbol. Nobody will ever have a mark that will look like yours.”

Playing to Yuri’s ego was also unfair. A groan ripped from his throat unbidden and his legs jerked, desperate to feel more. More of anything. Pleasure, pain, fullness, release, anything he could get. The _pop crack snap_ of noise from the pen was practically drown out by the rush of need that consumed Yuri.

If this was what it felt like to indulge his omega, then he never wanted to do it again. If this was… what it was like… then he always wanted to do this…

“Phichit!” Yuri breathed, his chest straining against the straps.

A cool hand brushed across his forehead. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

Yuri slit his eyes open to look up at Phichit’s face. It was happy, satisfied, and just as aroused as Yuri felt. The sight of it had Yuri writhing against his restraints. He wanted what that look promised, even though they hadn’t agreed on that.

“Do you want to see it?”

It took Yuri a moment to figure out what Phichit meant. The fog in his mind felt too thick and distracting. At last he nodded. He did want to see the mark. Of course he did. With a proud grin, Phichit bent down and produced a large mirror like a damned magician. He held it up over Yuri.

“Do you see?” The way Phichit said it meant he was insinuating a lot more than the mark. Yuri knew exactly what the man meant.

In the mirror, Yuri could see what he’d become. His skin was glazed with sweat and his hair was mussed from his thrashing. The straps held him still, open, and vulnerable, like something waiting to be consumed. His face down to his chest was flushed, his stomach quivering with need. His eyes were heavy and dazed, making him look all the more desperate.

Most of all, low on his body were curling symbols in a language Yuri didn’t know. It was beautiful, the bright pink dots of the burns curling into each other to create a design unlike any Yuri had seen before.

“Those are the letters for my name,” Phichit said, his voice heavy with arousal. “I stacked them on top of each other to form a design.”

Yuri’s eyes trailed lower to the puddle of slick pooling under him, the bottom of the dildo peeking out of his ass, the glistening of his thighs, his squirming legs, and his toes curling with need. He looked lewd. It wasn’t a sight he was used to seeing, especially in regards to his own person. His lips parted as he watched himself. Within the confines of the soft jelly, his dick twitched helplessly.

“Tell me what you want, Yuri,” Phichit murmured, his voice coaxing rather than demanding.

The air left Yuri in a rush and he tugged at his restraints, eyelids fluttering. “Please.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to pleasure you?”

Yuri couldn’t stop the whine that time. “I need it.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Phichit put the mirror away and took over the grip on the masturbator that sat on Yuri’s dick. He pumped it, slow and easy, while his other hand brushed over Yuri’s heated skin, the medical gloves long gone. It was almost painful how soft Phichit was being. Yuri would have thrown himself at the man, but he couldn’t. He was strapped down and immobile. A pitiful sound escaped his throat.

“You’re doing so good, Yuri.” Phichit’s voice was so full of praise that Yuri felt like he was glowing with it. He hated to admit how much praise pleased him, but at the moment, he could barely remember why.

“I… I need…” Yuri clenched his ass around the dildo inside of him, jerking his hips as much as the restraints would allow.

“Do you need to be fucked?”

People had said things like that to Yuri in the past, but in a different way. They would say it like it was something dirty or funny. They would leer or curl their lip in disgust. They would judge Yuri for it, whether he had a sexual inclination or not in the moment. As if others even speaking of sex was all Yuri’s fault simply because he existed. People viewed him so often as a _thing_ to be consumed and then punished him for it.

Phichit wasn’t like that. He smiled and offered the question like he was offering a cup of tea. It was said like a courtesy with the hope that Yuri would accept, but also perfectly content if he refused. There wasn’t a bit of judgement in Phichit’s eyes. It was just a simple friendly offer between equals, despite their positions and gender. The only other things to find on Phichit’s face was the slight hint of arousal mixed with adoration.

“Yes,” Yuri found himself choking out, and it sounded desperate. He wanted it. Even though he hated it when it was anyone else, Yuri was content to leave himself in Phichit’s hands.

“Alright,” Phichit soothed. His free hand slid down Yuri’s thigh and gripped the wet base of the dildo, tugging and twisting at it, causing the knot to grind against Yuri’s insides.

“Oh, fuck!”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes.” Yuri clenched his eyes shut as his breath shuddered out of him. The dildo pulled at his entrance as Phichit worked it out of him. The stretch was almost unbearable, but Yuri couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure that was too much. Perhaps both.

There was too much slick for it not to budge. It gave way to the slippery path Yuri’s body had created, and the knot slid out in a gush of wet. His own smell filled the space, hanging thick and heavy in the air. Breathing it in made his head spin and his body undulate against the straps keeping him on the table.

A slew of filthy words escaped Yuri’s mouth as his body desperately tried to move. Phichit merely cooed as he began to slowly push and pull the dildo, letting it slide against the places Yuri wanted most. His other hand languidly moved the soft nubs over Yuri’s dick. It was bliss and torture all at the same time.

“If you need something, let me know.”

Perhaps Yuri was in a state that he was willing to actually detail what he was craving, but his mind was mush and words refused to form. His body strained, desperately trying to move against the slow pace Phichit was offering. Yuri needed harder and faster and _more._

“More,” Yuri moaned, the only word capable of breaking through the haze.

“Alright.” Phichit smiled and picked up the pace, fucking Yuri fast and deep.

Yuri sucked in air and choked on it. _Fuck_ it felt so good. So good, but still not what he wanted. He wanted to be slammed into, taken, used, and pushed to the brink. It was a desire that had always been hidden within himself, something he actively fought against.

But here, in this strange place surrounded by smiling people who did things far more intense than Yuri’s mind could even handle, with a calm and nonjudgemental Phichit taking control… It was hard for Yuri’s desires not to rush forward, not to beg for more — more pleasure, more intensity, more loss of control…

“More!” Yuri whined, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed of the sound. His eyes blurrily looked for Phichit’s, trying to convey what he needed without words.

Phichit’s dark eyes were full of heat and a glimmer of sadism. A kind smile pulled at his lips in a strange contrast to it. Something primal in Yuri responded to that with force. Phichit’s voice was so strangely calm when he spoke. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

A moment later Yuri was being fucked within an inch of his life. The dildo was being slammed into him with force and speed, the knot pressing against Yuri’s rim with each thrust like a promise and a threat. The hand around the masturbator gripped tight and began a pace that was sudden and overwhelming. Yuri all but screamed as he fought against the straps holding him down. The freshly marked skin on his hip burned in protest of his movements.

It was too much. It was overwhelming. It was pleasure taken to the point of pain. His chest heaved for breath, straining at the straps. The restraints bit into his skin, keeping him immobile, forcing him to take it all. Noises he didn’t know he could make fell in an endless loud stream from his lips.

Yuri loved every last second of it.

The floodgates were open and all that he’d kept contained for years was spilling out. Shame was nowhere to be found. It had no room in the rush of mind blanking pleasure he was experiencing. For the first time in his life, he was able to just let go and _feel_ what his body had always been so desperately craving.

Unlike that first visit to the club, the orgasm this time built hard and fast, unrelenting and bordering on painful. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he could care less. All he could focus on was his need for more — harder — faster — _I need it. Please. More, more, more._ Maybe he spoke it out loud, maybe he didn’t. Either way, Phichit knew what Yuri most desired.

When the edge of orgasm so so close that it felt like it would rip him apart if it didn’t release, when his toes curled so hard his feet cramped, when the straps creaked endlessly under his straining body, Phichit shoved the knot back in him with force. In and out, stretching Yuri open around it again and again until Yuri screamed.

He came hard as the knot lodged inside of him and stayed, grinding and twisting with the pressure of Phichit’s palm. The masturbator kept going, wringing his orgasm out of him to the point of overstimulation, until Yuri was sobbing as his body continued to shudder with sensation. It felt like he was holding a live wire, his entire body lit up and crackling.

At last, Phichit eased up, relaxing his grip and slowing down until it was just the barest of sensations. Yuri was grateful for it. Had everything abruptly stopped, it would have felt horrible. He needed that fullness, that grip, that lingering touch to keep him grounded as he spiraled back down into his own body.

Still, it didn’t feel like enough. Too much of him was bare and the pressure of the straps only helped so much. He whimpered and begged, but he wasn’t sure if the words were even intelligible. It must have been enough because Phichit crawled onto the table and laid down, letting his weight settle across Yuri. It took effort to breathe, but Yuri didn’t mind. It was exactly what he needed.

The pressure of Phichit’s hips on his pelvis, crushing his cock between them, the warmth of Phichit’s body on his rapidly cooling skin, Phichit’s gentle breath on his neck, and the dildo still solidly inside of him. It was bliss. It took a long time for him to realize he was purring. Longer still before the burn of his new mark filtered through the haze and made itself known.

Phichit nuzzled his face over the scent gland in Yuri’s neck. “Let me know when you’re ready and we’ll put some gauze over your mark so it heals well.”

“Mmm…” Yuri wouldn’t be ready for a while. He wanted to stay as he was, drowning in Phichit’s scent, the feel of afterglow, and the immobility of his body. Perhaps it was time to admit that he was kinkier than he wanted to believe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've seen people more often use microbranding to create full raised scars in intricate designs, which is technically called scarification. Microbranding doesn't have to leave a scar if you do it right, but you need a really light hand for it. Always be aware that there is some risk of scarring even if you try not to, so don't draw anything horribly embarrassing if you choose to try microbranding (or "cell popping" as its known in some places). Make sure to take a class on it before trying it, too. Super important.
> 
>  
> 
> Comic and gif by my artist ShinShinGummy! Full notes about how amazing she is at the end of the fic. <3
> 
>  
> 
> (I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)


	3. Deep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: breath play, hand to throat, restricted breathing, rough sex

 

 

 

Phichit was curled up on the couch reading yet another kink article that he’d found online. He was obsessed now, but thankfully the internet had a lot of information to offer. Plus, all the nice people at the club had given him tips for where to find the best resources on safety. Phichit would be the first to admit that he could get a little hyper obsessed with his new interests, but he wanted to make absolutely certain that nobody would get hurt.

Across from him were the big sliding glass doors with the view of the coast. It was a pretty day, the sun sparkling off the water. The beach house was filled with the smell of fresh brewed tea, and a bowl of seasonal fruit sat on the end table to Phichit’s right. It was downright peaceful if one didn’t pay attention to the rather loud sex noises coming from Michele’s room.

The first week that they had shared the house, Phichit had gone out onto the large porch to let the white noise of wind and ocean waves drown out the sounds of fucking. Now, Phichit was mostly able to tune it out so long as his phone was in his hand and he was focused. That didn’t seem to be the case for Yuri.

The man stormed out into the living room in a huff, running his hands through his hair and pacing. Phichit watched out of the corner of his eye as he kept scrolling through the article he was reading. Sometimes it was best to just let Yuri get it out of his system. Afterwards, Phichit could distract Yuri with some other activity.

“Emil’s ass should be too loose to feel anything by now!” Yuri growled.

“Maybe they switch.” Phichit offered some fruit, but Yuri just made a face and kept pacing. Phichi shrugged and popped a piece into his mouth. Coastal fruit was always the best.

“They’re _loud_.”

“We could go for a run down by the water line.”

“I want to _do_ something other than just listen to them!”

Phichit hummed. “We could go into town and catch a movie.” He started opening up the app for that.

“Why haven’t we had sex?”

The question was so abrupt and unexpected that it took a moment for it to sink in. Phichit’s thumb froze from where it was swiping and he looked up, eyebrows raised high. Yuri was obviously embarrassed, but his hands were clenched at his sides and his body was squared off, as if he was waiting for a fight. To his credit, he managed to maintain eye contact.

Phichit blinked and really _thought_ about the question. The answer seemed obvious enough. He wasn’t sure what else Yuri was trying to get at, so he just answered with the truth. “You haven’t asked me to.”

It was Yuri’s turn to look nonplussed. “I don’t… What?”

“I’m not going to push that on you, Yuri.” Phichit tilted his head. “You’ve made it clear that you aren’t really interested in casual sex.”

“I-I’m not!”

“Then…?”

Yuri growled and kicked the nearby armchair before pacing again. “What the fuck? We’ve done a bunch of shit already. What’s the difference?”

Phichit sat his phone down and gave Yuri his full attention. “You’ve always shown yourself to be concerned and uninterested in that, which is perfectly fine. I want to respect your boundaries. I’m not saying that I don’t _want_ to have sex with you, just that I’m not going to ask for it if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“I…” Yuri scrubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I don’t normally do this sort of stuff.”

“I know that.” It was painfully obvious that he didn’t. The poor thing was a nervous wreck about exploring his sexuality. Phichit handled that side of Yuri with as much care as he could, only pushing as far as he knew Yuri could take.

“But I do these things with you,” Yuri said as if that explained everything.

Phichit pursed his lips. “That doesn’t mean you’re obligated to have sex with me.”

“No shit!” Yuri snapped, suddenly angry and glaring daggers.

Phichit stood up and carefully walked over to stand just inside Yuri’s large personal space bubble. He took told of Yuri’s hands and simply breathed, encouraging Yuri to do the same until he had calmed down some. Phichit offered a smoothing smile.

“If you’re asking to have sex, if you want to, then I’m more than happy to do so. But I want to know exactly what it is that you’re looking for. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Yuri was calmer and allowed Phichit to keep hold of his hands, but he was still scowling. “I don’t like the way you’re talking about this.”

That… wasn’t the response Phichit was expecting. “Why?”

“Because you’re coddling me!”

Phichit let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’m trying to _negotiate_ with you.”

“It’s just sex,” Yuri muttered.

“That’s the kind of thing I want to know. Do you just want sex? Friends with benefits? Only while we’re here? Only while we’re in a scene? Set your boundaries and I’ll follow them.”

“Isn’t this getting overly complicated?”

Phichit smirked. “No. This is the right amount of complicated. Open communication keeps everyone safe and happy.”

Yuri huffed and chewed on his words for a while before responding. “I don’t know, okay? Like, yeah, I want to have sex while we do the weird shit, and it’s fine while we’re here, but I don’t know how it’ll be _later_.”

“And that’s fine. We can renegotiate whenever you need to.” Phichit put on his biggest smile to help Yuri relax. “So we can have sex here whenever you want, and we can have sex during a scene, you just have to tell me before we start. No making decisions while your mind isn’t with us.”

“Fine…” Yuri didn’t look happy about having to bluntly _say_ that he wanted sex, but he also wasn’t the kind of person to admit to being shy about asking.

Phichit stepped a little closer, a different kind of playful smile tugging at his lips. “So, was there something you had in mind?”

Yuri had that cute glare on his face that meant he was hiding his embarrassment. His eyes flicked to the phone Phichit had left on the couch. “What were you looking at? It was more kink shit, wasn’t it?”

“I like to learn as much as I can.” Phichit grinned.

“Well what were you learning this time?”

Phichit paused, unsure if honesty was best after Yuri’s struggle with admitting his desires. He considered making something up but decided he may as well just go for it. They could always pick something else if Yuri wasn’t interested. But if he _was_ interested… “Breath play.”

As expected, Yuri tensed up, looking at Phichit like he was dangerously crazy. “Why the fuck—”

“I was just curious about it!” Phichit said with a laugh, swinging Yuri’s arms to distract him. “There’s safe ways to go about it. I just wanted to know.”

“Choking isn’t safe!”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “It’s not choking. It’s restricted breathing.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Hmmm…” Phichit tilted his head and studied Yuri.

When the man didn’t like something, he would curse, state his opinion, and walk off or forcibly change the subject. Things got interesting when Yuri asked questions. Sure, they were aggressive questions, but if one looked under that layer of constant bravado and salt, it meant that Yuri was begrudgingly interested.

After all, Yuri hadn’t let go of Phichit’s hands or stormed off. He wasn’t making that face that said he couldn’t or wouldn't put up with something. No, Yuri’s face said he was curious but thought he shouldn’t be. That was the influence of all the prudes in Yuri’s life. Good thing Phichit was there to help Yuri figure out how to have a little fun.

Taking another step forward, Phichit leaned in close, his head dropping forward to leave a soft kiss under Yuri’s chin. “You want to find out?”

Phichit watched with amusement as Yuri nervously swallowed. “This seems over the top, even for you.”

“I think it could be fun.” Phichit nipped at the smooth, pale column of Yuri’s neck.

A moan drifted through the house, interrupting them. Yuri gritted his teeth, but Phichit just chuckled, rolling with it. “It would be hard to make such loud noises if you couldn’t get enough air.”

Yuri stilled. “What…”

“If all you could focus on was breathing in, trying to get enough to fill your lungs, you wouldn’t have time to even whimper.” Phichit hummed and pressed another kiss to Yuri’s skin. “Or moan.” And another kiss. “Or beg.”

Yuri shivered and his fingers tightened their grip on Phichit’s. “What if—” Yuri swallowed and tried again, his voice a little clearer. “What if it’s too much?”

“Then you call a stop.” Phichit pulled back so they could look at one another again, a carefree smile on his face. “I have to watch your eyes carefully if I do this, so if you close them, then I let go. If you want to stop, you say your safeword.”

Yuri frowned and his eyebrows crinkled in that way that meant he was overthinking things. “Why the safeword? Why can’t I just say stop?”

Phichit shrugged. “Because some people like saying ‘no’ or ‘stop’ as part of the fun.” He gave Yuri a teasing smirk. “Do you want to tell me to stop, beg for me to let you breathe, and have me put my hand back anyways?”

Well, that certainly pulled a reaction. Yuri’s pupils blew wide and his fingers twitched. A lovely shade of pink bloomed across his pale skin. It took him a few times to respond. “That… Why would I want that?”

“Because it’s just a game! You trust me, don’t you?”

Yuri scoffed. “You ask that now after _branding_ me?”

Phichit giggled. “See? Can’t be worse than that.”

They both knew how much Yuri had actually enjoyed getting marked, but he refused to admit it, and Phichit was polite enough not to say it out loud. It wasn’t like Phichit didn’t understand. Omegas had a tough life and opening up to anything sexual was often more trouble than it was worth. Phichit was lucky to be a beta in that regard. But Phichit wasn’t about to judge Yuri or hold anything that happened over his head. Phichit just wanted everyone to have a good time.

On that thought, he slid his hands up Yuri’s arms light enough to leave a trail of goosebumps. He let his fingers wander, playing along the hem of Yuri’s shirt before diving underneath, tracing the outlines of those solid and defined muscles. Phichit wondered if Yuri’s previous partners ever really took the time to appreciate the hardened athlete that he was.

When Phichit slid Yuri’s shirt up, the man moved and let him to take it off completely and toss it to the side. It allowed Phichit more room to touch, lick, nip, and kiss. He spent his time on it, enjoying all that he wanted to as Yuri panted, his fingers twitching to touch, but too shy to. It was cute.

“What would you like me to do to you?” Phichit murmured into Yuri’s smooth skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yuri whispered out the curse, already sounding overwhelmed.

Phichit grinned and hummed happily against Yuri’s collarbone. “We can fuck.”

He scratched his nails up Yuri’s back and across Yuri’s ribs. The smell of aroused omega began to fill the space between them, sweet and musky. Phichit breathed it in, tasing it as much as he was tasting Yuri’s skin. Being with an omega tended to be intoxicating, but Phichit was fairly certain that Yuri just had a bit of something extra — something that pulled at Phichit’s darker carnal desires.

Yuri shivered as Phichit slid the flat of his palm up Yuri’s sternum, up and up until the space between his finger and thumb caught Yuri’s adam’s apple and dragged it upwards. Phichit put just the slightest amount of pressure into his grip as he wrapped his hand around Yuri’s throat, the tips of his fingers settling just under the jawbone. His eyes never left Yuri’s, wanting to judge the man’s reaction.

Wide green eyes stared at Phichit in surprise and mild trepidation, but mostly arousal. That was a good sign. Yuri’s hands hovered uncertainly, as if he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to fight Phichit off or not. Some part of Yuri liked it, how controlling it felt, how that edge of danger left a thrill singing through him. Phichit could work with that.

Leaning forward, Phichit pressed his lips against Yuri’s slowly working them up into something more devouring and rough. Yuri trembled and moaned, his hands finally reaching out to fist into Phichit’s shirt, gripping hard enough that the seams protested. The tension in Yuri’s body said that he was prepared to throw Phichit across the room, and he was fully capable of doing so, but the tongue in Phichit’s mouth said that Yuri wanted _more._

Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuri’s back for support, hooked one leg behind both of Yuri’s, and then abruptly stepped forward. It threw Yuri off balance, tipping him backwards. Only Phichit’s grip on his back kept him from slamming against the floor, though they did go down quickly enough to jar them. The look in Yuri’s face was worth it. He’d just been thrown to the floor with a hand on his throat and was half afraid and half out of his mind with arousal.

Yuri writhed, his fingers digging into Phichit’s skin hard enough to bruise. He sucked in air like he was struggling for it, but that was all in his head. Phichit’s grip was just there to make it _feel_ like he was choking. Yuri’s throat struggled to swallow around Phichit’s hand. It was hot, seeing Yuri Plisetsky compromised and submissive, a tinge of fear in his eyes. Phichit could get used to the rush he felt just seeing it.

“Nobody will ever control you,” Phichit whispered. “This right here… it is a gift.”

Yuri’s eyelids fluttered and his hips thrust upwards to meet Phichit’s. He loved being reminded of such things, of how he still held the power no matter the situation. But Phichit also loved saying it. Those words acknowledged that he was the only one thus far that had been given the right. Phichit was the only exception to Yuri’s long list of rejections. Only Phichit had been allowed past the impenetrable walls Yuri had built.

Phichit found that rather addictive.

“Strip.” Phichit didn’t put any kind of demand into the word, nor did he leave it sounding like a request. It was just a simple word that Yuri could obey if he wanted more. Apparently, Yuri did.

Phichit’s hand kept Yuri’s neck pressed into the floor, so it left Yuri to undulate under Phichit’s encompassing form as he struggled to get rid of his pants and underwear. The smell of his arousal wafted into the air and Phichit grinned at it.

“You’re so good,” Phichit cooed.

Yuri’s now bare legs slid apart, his knees pulling up to settle against Phichit’s hips. “Please,” he said in a strained whisper.

“Do you want my cock in you?”

In lieu of response, Yuri moaned and shoved his hips up so he could rub his cock against Phichit’s bulge.

Phichit smiled and brought his other hand up, sealing it over Yuri’s mouth and pressing his fingers up against Yuri’s nose to obstruct the airflow. The point wasn’t to cut off the air entirely, but to block it, making it tough for Yuri to take a full breath. Yuri’s eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. He made a panicked noise in his throat, his hands wrapping around Phichit’s wrists so hard the bones creaked.

“Shhh,” Phichit soothed. “You can still breathe. Small breaths. There you go.”

Yuri obeyed, sucking in short, quick breaths, the noise of it high pitched and desperate sounding. He didn’t tug at Phichit’s hands to get away, but he also didn’t release his grip. Yuri had a hard time giving over his trust and safety to others. Phichit didn’t mind waiting for Yuri to acclimate.

“Remember, all you have to do is close your eyes and I’ll let go.” Those bright green eyes stayed open and focused on Pichit. “You’re so good for me,” he rumbled before grinding down onto Yuri’s hard cock.

Yuri moaned, his knees pressing into Phichit’s sides like he was trying to keep him in place. Seeing Yuri so desperate always left Phichit feeling a little drunk. It was a mixture of the pheromones in the air, the smell of slick, and the high he got from dominating. He’d never really considered himself a dominant considering how much he enjoyed trying everything from both ends. But as fun as being controlled was, it was nothing compared to the rush he felt at seeing Yuri come undone under his hands.

Phichit shifted his fingers, covering more and more of Yuri’s airway until tiny scared noises built in Yuri’s throat. He didn’t let up until Yuri’s eyes began began to lose their focus. When they did, Phichit lifted both of his hands and sat back on his knees. Yuri gasped for breath, chest filling to the max over and over again. Phichit watched, fascinated at how Yuri could turn such a basic movement into something elegant and fierce, like his chest was dancing just for Phichit.

“You’re so perfect,” Phichit murmured as his eyes roamed over Yuri’s body. It wasn’t just a line. He meant it, fully and completely. Yuri’s eyelids drooped and his face went slack with pleasure. He loved such meaningful compliments.

“Did you hate it?” Phichit knew the answer, but he asked anyways. Yuri was more honest when his mind was so far gone.

“No…” Yuri whispered. One of his hands was sliding along his body, making its way to his neglected cock. Phichit grabbed it and moved it out of the way, causing Yuri to snarl.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me!” Yuri snapped.

Phichit giggled. “I’ll go get a condom.”

He didn’t get a chance to stand up. Yuri wrapped his fists into Phichit’s shirt and yanked the man down until they were face to face. “I saw the paperwork you filed at the club. You’re clean and I’m on birth control.”

Phichit pursed his lips. “It’s best to be safe—”

Yuri went from angry to pained in under a second. “Phichit _please_.”

“Alright, shhh.” Phichit ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair in a soothing manner. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuri nuzzled into Phichit’s palm and almost purred but managed to stop himself before it really got going. “I promise this isn’t something I’ll regret later. Just… please. I’m tired of waiting. Fuck. Me.”

“Well, since you put it so nicely.”

Yuri growled as Phichit laughed. Then Phichit was kissing Yuri into a delirious mess once more. Impatient fingers tugged at Phichit’s pants, unbuttoning them and yanking until Yuri had what he wanted in his hands. Phichit hummed in pleasure at how eager Yuri was to please, working Phichit over in hopes of making him cave sooner.

Taking hold of Yuri’s thighs, Phichit bent the man double, enjoying the flexibility Yuri had to offer. It also put pressure on his upper body, keeping his chest from fully expanding. Yuri noticed, aware that their current situation had a theme.

“Hold your legs here.”

Yuri obeyed, wrapping his own slim fingers around muscled thighs to maintain the extreme position. Phichit murmured praises as he lined up against Yuri’s already wet hole, spreading the slick around with the tip of his cock. Yuri twitched and grunted with impatience, trying to push back, but struggling to do so in his current position.

“ _Relax_ ,” Phichit soothed. “I’m just going to press in, so I need you to focus on opening up so you can let me inside.”

Yuri made a needy noise deep in his throat, but blew out his breath, trying to do as he was told. Phichit loved how much Yuri wanted to follow directions in these situations. It never failed to give him a thrill.

Phichit eased his hips forward, but was surprised at how little effort it took to slide inside. Yuri was so wet and his body was so desperate to be filled. Phichit rumbled in pleasure while Yuri let out the filthiest moan he’d ever made. If he kept that up, they’d end up disturbing Michele and Emil rather than the other way around. That thought had some appeal to it.

With one long, slow glide, Phichit sheathed himself inside of Yuri. It was warm and wet and heavenly to feel. Yuri twitched around Phichit in ways that had him impatient to get things going, but he held back, wanting to make sure Yuri’s adjusted first. The look of relief and bliss on Yuri’s face was a lovely distraction in the meantime.

“Do you like being filled by me?” Phichit wondered aloud, not really expecting Yuri to answer.

“Yes…”

The surprise at such honesty had Phichit grinning. He pulled out slow and pushed back in, watching Yuri’s eyelids flutter. “And the feel of me stroking along your insides?”

“Fuck!” Yuri wheezed his muscles clenching. “Please!”

Phichit chuckled and dropped forward, bracing his weight with one forearm along the side of Yuri’s head. “Are you ready?”

That time, Yuri didn’t have a chance to answer. Phichit began to thrust, hard and fast, wanting to rip a shout from Yuri. He succeeded. Yuri’s voice let the whole house know what he thought of Phichit’s cock. Nothing in Phichit’s life had ever aroused him as much as that.

Yuri’s grip failed, but Phichit was expecting that. He hooked his arms around Yuri’s legs and then dropped down again, keeping Yuri bent in half, his legs catching against Phichit’s shoulders and elbows. Yuri’s feet bounced in the air from the force of Phichit’s thrusts.

Phichit bent his arm in so that his hand could reach Yuri’s face. “Look at me.”

The moment Yuri’s eyes were focused, Phichit clapped his hand down, covering Yuri’s nose and mouth. It wasn’t a complete seal, but it wasn’t supposed to be. The pressure on Yuri’s ribs and the reduced airflow was enough to make it feel like it was impossible to breathe. Yuri stared at Phichit in a mixture of surprise and annoyance, a hint of fear creeping in at the edges. He tried to pull his face away but Phichit tightened his grip.

“Keep your eyes open and on me.”

It was a reminder that Yuri could stop at any time. All he had to do was close his eyes. Instead, Yuri glared and jerked his body, trying to force his own freedom, but he was already in a compromising position. His nails dragged along the skin of Phichit’s arms in protest as he sucked in quick, shallow puffs of air.

“Do you like how dizzy it’s making you?”

Phichit could see it on Yuri’s face, how it was going slack and unfocused as the restricted oxygen made him high. That was the sweet spot Phichit wanted to keep, but he didn’t want to push it any further. He pulled his hand away and left Yuri gasp for breath, though that didn’t make things easier. Phichit pushed himself, slamming into Yuri faster and harder, making sure Yuri felt every little thing now that his full breaths were slamming him back down into awareness.

Yuri shouted, his back arching and his chest heaving. Blonde hair thrashed around as Yuri fought off how hypersensitive he now was. It was like watching a work of art in motion. Phichit couldn’t take his eyes off of the show.

“I—” Yuri sucked in air. “Need!”

“You need what?” Phichit all but growled, his own chest heaving from exertion. Not that he needed an answer. He knew what was needed. Yuri wanted to cum, but their hands were busy.

“Fffffuck!” Yuri bucked, but Phichit compensated and held him down. “Let me—”

“I’m not stopping you.” Phichit pressed his lips to Yuri’s neck. “You can cum untouched.”

Yuri yelled half in frustration and half at the tilt of Phichit’s hips. That turned into a high pitched whine as Phichit sunk his teeth into Yuri’s neck. Not hard enough to mark, but hard enough to leave an indent over the scent glands. Yuri’s body trembled from head to toe at the feeling.

Phichit bit his way up Yuri’s neck, desperately trying to distract himself from the tightness building in his gut already. Yuri was just so perfect and his insides gripped Phichit’s cock like it was made for it. How could any person sink into Yuri’s heat, see those fierce eyes, feel all that smooth skin, and not instantly lose themselves?

Bright green eyes found Phichit’s again, angry and pleading all at once. Phichit clapped his hand over Yuri’s airways once more, pressing down when Yuri tried to pull away. Yuri’s cock twitched where it was pressed between them, drooling and adding to the wet noises filling the room. Every time his stomach rippled with effort to take in a breath, it gave a little more stimulation to his cock in tandem with Phichit’s relentless pace.

Yuri keened, his body bucking, his eyelids fluttering and struggling to stay open. Phichit felt tight pleasure pooled in his gut and racing up his spine, teetering on the edge but not wanting to fall over it just yet. Thankfully, the effort was worth it. Yuri’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head, Phichit removed his hand, Yuri gasped for breath and choked as he came hard. Yuri clenched and fluttered around Phichit tight enough that it had him bending forward with a punched out groan as he came.

When Phichit finally stilled, they took a moment to catch their breath and recover. That was one of the hottest things Phichit had done to date. Shakily, he pulled back, wanting to relieve the pressure on Yuri and make sure he was okay. Yuri growled and wrapped his legs around Phichit’s hips in an iron grip, so Phichit stopped moving and leaned his weight on his arms instead, saying seated inside as he hovered over Yuri.

Blonde hair was knotted and wild, spread around Yuri like a rage filled halo. His eyes were still closed, wet lips parted against fast breaths, stomach randomly quivering with aftershocks of pleasure. A strand of hair was plastered to the sweat on Yuri’s temple. Phichit brushed it aside with gentle fingers, causing Yuri to finally slit his eyes open.

“You can’t just pull out right after you cum,” Yuri said in a soft but annoyed voice.

Phichit grinned. “I’ll remember that, sorry.”

Yuri frowned, but wrapped his arms around Phichit’s shoulders and yanked the beta down until Phichit’s weight was settled on top of Yuri. “Don’t be concerned about my oxygen levels _now_ all of a sudden.”

So Yuri liked the weight and presence of his partner afterwards. He probably yearned to have his senses filled with Phichit. The feel of skin on skin, the weight on top of him, the smell and sight of his partner. Phichit snuggled into Yuri’s neck and rumbled deep in his chest so Yuri could also _hear_ his partner.

The tension that Phichit hadn’t even known was there drained from Yuri, and his feet slid down to the floor, confident now that Phichit wasn’t going anywhere. A barely there purr came in response to Phichit’s contented rumble. He wondered why Yuri fought purring so much. A question for another time, perhaps.

“So was it good for you?” Phichit teased.

“Shut up,” Yuri mumbled.

They laid there happily for a little while longer before a tentative voice near the bedrooms spoke up. “Um… Sorry to interrupt.”

They both turned to see a blushing Emil in a robe sneaking into the living room. At their stares he made a beeline for the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water from the fridge. He paused and looked over at them. “Uh… You need one too?”

“Fuck off!” Yuri snapped, causing Emil to jump.

Phichit snuggled Yuri tighter and offered a wide smile. “I got it. Thank you, though.”

“Sure.” Emil took his water and bolted back out but right after he disappeared, his head popped back out with grin. “I’m happy for you two!”

Yuri immediately started struggling to stand but Phichit held him down. “Let me up! I’m gonna kill him!”

Emil disappeared and Phichit distracted Yuri with a hard kiss, which turned out to be pretty effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a helpful link for safe breath play: [link](http://queerkink.tumblr.com/post/2862224348/the-qk-guide-to-breath-control-play) and here are some articles on why breath play can be so dangerous: [link](https://0thisslavegirl0.wordpress.com/2012/12/20/breath-play-how-to-do-it-without-leaving-a-corpse-behind/) and [link](http://dominantguide.com/176/take-your-breath-away-basics-of-breath-play/)


	4. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: domestic service, lingerie, d/s, sex toys, orgasm delay, teasing, humiliation, degradation, breeding kink, breeding bench, spanking

 

 

 

Shaved legs with stockings was an odd feeling that Emil had never experienced before. The texture as they slid along each other while he moved was silky and distracting. The satin of the garter belt caressed his skin. Lace flared around his hips, soft and textured. It all framed his bare ass, taught and perky thanks to the heels that he donned. Thin leather straps hooked under the spiked heel and connected to cuffs locked around his ankles to prevent the shoes from being removed.

An apron was draped over his front, thankfully hiding his free hanging private bits. The sensitive head of his cock occasionally brushed against the rough fabric. Above all of that sat a smooth leather collar, padded for comfort, and locked. Looking at himself in the mirror, all he could think was that his beard had never felt so out of place.

“You’re sure acting like you have a lot of time,” Mickey said, voice casual but with a hint of a threat. He didn’t look up as he scrolled through something on his phone.

“Sorry, sir,” Emil immediately responded and made his way to the door, being careful with his steps since he wasn’t used to wearing heels.

“I want you finished within the hour,” Michele reminded.

“Yes, sir.”

Emil paused at the door, hand hovering over the handle. Everyone was used to seeing him do chores around the house. Phichit always had a barely contained smirk while watching like he knew the kind of service oriented games that prompted such activities. Still, there was a big difference between doing the dishes with people _suspecting_ a game and doing the dishes dressed as he currently was.

Considering all that the four of them had done within view of each other and strangers, Emil shouldn’t worry too much about being embarrassed. He was, though. That was probably part of the game. He also wondered if Michele was attempting to pester Yuri with their public games just to get a rise out of him. Probably. Mickey was apparently a sadist finally broken free of his shell.

An insistent buzzing deep within Emil reminded him of the remote controlled plug nestled inside of him. He gasped and flinched, his fingers gripping the doorknob for support before it occurred to him that opening the door would likely stop Mickey’s not-so-subtle reminder. Emil turned the handle and the door slowly swung to out of the way. The buzzing stopped.

“Thank you, sir,” Emil obediently recited in response to the brief stimulation before stepping out into the hallway.

Nobody seemed to be hanging around at the moment. That was good. Maybe Emil could get everything done before he was noticed. Only stumbling a little, he made his way through the beach house and into the kitchen. There weren’t a lot of dishes to be done. That was good. He got them finished in no time, his feet just barely starting to ache. How did women go around wearing these all the time?

Next, he needed to sweep. That ended up a bit harder since it meant maneuvering around while stuck in position on his toes. Still, he wasn’t an ice skater for nothing. He had just managed to get into a rhythm that worked for him when the buzzing started back up. He flinched and his breathing picked up for a moment. He took a deep breath and calmed himself back down. He could manage.

Arousal built in his gut like a shallow whirlpool, constantly churning but not going anywhere. He could mostly ignore it. Sweeping the living area and kitchen took a little longer than normal, but nothing too bad. Next, he filled up a bucket with cleaner and grabbed a sponge. If there was a mop, it was missing. Emil wasn’t surprised. Michele likely wanted to force Emil on his hands and knees for such a task.

Getting down to the floor took a bit of effort with the heels on. The apron fanned around him, hanging from the strings as he bent over the floor. He could see the red flushing across his chest. He started scrubbing. The little movements while in such a position brought back all kinds of visceral memories. The plug inside of him shifted with his actions, making the imagery all the more pronounced.

Emil’s cock was filling out. He gritted his teeth and focused on the task at hand. It wasn’t so bad. Sure, he’d be hard by the time he got back to the room, but it shouldn’t slow him down too much. Or, at least, it wouldn’t have if the vibrations from the plug hadn’t shot up in intensity. Emil curled forward, biting back a noise as he tried to ride out the sudden change.

Okay, so, that made things a bit more difficult. He was abruptly aware of every little move he made now. There was a slight tremor in his hands as he lifted the sponge to dunk it into the bucket once more. Water splattered everywhere when his hand landed a little too hard back onto the tile floor. Moisture was seeping into the stockings at his knees.

Refocusing, Emil chanted encouragement at himself. The kitchen wasn’t so large. That was all the floor he had to scrub. He just had to hurry and get it finished. He shuffled backwards and scrubbed down a new section as he pretended that the slowly growing wet spot on his apron was from the water and not his leaking cock.

As much as Emil wanted to keep his mind on the task, he found himself randomly thrusting back into the plug in desperate hopes of getting just that bit more his body craved. It made him think about the picture that he made: dressed up like a slutty housewife, splattered with water, face flushed, breath quickened, erection rock hard, and his ass jerking around like he was begging to be fucked.

Not that he was above begging to be fucked. His body burned with the need to just press his chest to the floor and call for Michele. Emil wanted to submit to it so badly — wanted to be filled to the brim with cum and left begging for more. His mind was floating away, his vision getting hazy, the sponge was spilling water everywhere as Emil gripped it far too tight.

“What the hell is this?!”

Emil flinched so hard he almost knocked over the bucket. He whipped his head around to see an angry Yuri glaring back at him. Emil hadn’t even heard the man enter the room. Or enter the house? He couldn’t even remember whether Yuri was supposed to be out doing something or not. Even getting caught and the wave of panic and embarrassment it caused wasn’t enough to douse how painfully aroused Emil was.

“Keep this shit in your room!” Yuri ranted.

“Now, now,” Phichit soothed, laughter in his voice as he ran up to Yuri, a bunch of bags shoved into one hand. “We did it in the living room just the other day.”

Yuri turned bright red. “Fuck all of you!” He spun on his toe and stomped off, shouting curses at the entire house.

Phichit grinned at Emil and offered a thumbs up. “Good luck!” Seemingly having no other comment, Phichit ran after Yuri and disappeared into the loft bedroom upstairs that Yuri had claimed.

Emil felt himself blushing hot enough to practically dry the floor. He really, _really_ wanted to hop up and run back to his room, but that would leave the chore undone. Which would be worse? Continuing the humiliation of his task as his body cried out for release, or running back to face Michele’s wrath?

The vibrations increased and that time Emil couldn’t hold back the sound that punched out of him. At the rate he was going, he was more likely to end up _humping_ the floor rather than cleaning it. Making what was probably a terrible decision, Emil took hold of a countertop and dragged himself to his feet. Leaving the sponge and bucket behind, he made his way on wobbly legs through the house and back to Michele’s room.

Every step he took sent a jolt up his spine as it jarred the plug. The fabric of the apron rubbed against the leaking head of his cock like a mockery of the touch Emil was desperate for. It took all his willpower to not touch himself. He was going to be in enough trouble as it was. He was breathing heavily, body poised on the edge of just enough, by the time he made it to the bedroom door and tumbled inside.

Michele looked up from his phone with a frown. He had been lounging in a chair, but upon seeing Emil, he sat up straight with all the new dominating presence that had been growing in him since their arrival. “Are you finished?” An unspoken _you better be_ hung in the air between them.

Emil opened and closed his mouth a few times before dropping his shoulders in defeat and shaking his head. “Yuri saw. He was… upset.” Emil struggled to hold his body still instead of humping the air.

“What does Yuri have to do with you finishing your tasks?” Mickey’s voice was low and dangerous. Emil shivered at the sound of it and not because of fear.

“Nothing, sir,” he whispered and then choked when the plug suddenly ramped up as high as it could go. He hit his knees and moaned, fingers gripping the floor in a desperate attempt not to touch himself. It was too much, too intense. His vision wavered on the edges.

“Useless,” Michele snapped.

The part of Emil that loved to please was upset. The part of Emil that apparently had a humiliation and degradation kink was mind numbingly turned on. “I’m sorry, sir,” Emil wheezed.

“Looks like the only thing you’re good for is being a breeding bitch.” Michele tensed, like he regretted saying it, like it was a touch too far in their games.

Emil, on the other hand, dropped forward and pressed his chest to the floor, ass up in the air and in presenting position. He didn’t realize he was babbling until the words filtered through the haze and into his ears. “Yes, please, fuck me, sir. I need it. Breed me. I want you to own me. Please!”

Michele’s shoes tapped along the hardwood floors at they approached. One hand gripped the ring on the collar and yanked him up onto his knees. Mickey’s other hand pulled at the apron strings, letting it flutter to the floor and reveal Emil’s dripping erection, flushed skin, and stained stockings.

“You already look like a debauched whore,” Mickey pointed out and Emil moaned at the words, his mouth hanging open and eyes half lidded.

With a tug hard enough to make his breathing stutter, Emil was pulled up by the collar and guided across the room. The insistent buzzing in him was finally starting numb a bit, making it less overstimulating and more an insistent pulse against his prostate. He felt ready to release at any moment, his cock bouncing erratically. If Michele would just give it a hard enough look, Emil could likely blow right then and there.

There was a sound of a sheet fluttering to the floor and Emil struggled to focus on his surroundings. Mickey had something covered in the corner of his room. Emil had known about it but knew better than to ask. They’d been looking into renting equipment from the dungeon for the past few days. Apparently, Michele had succeeded because before them sat real, live [breeding bench](https://www.steelrivergames.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/breeding-bench-awesome-design4lifeblog-pertaining-to-prepare-4.jpg). Emil moaned at the sight and his cock gushed another big glob of precum.

“It’s perfect for you, isn’t it?” Mickey said, pushing Emil towards the bench. “I’ll strap you in and keep you here, right where you belong.”

Emil was manhandled onto the bench. The flat cushioned board in the middle supported his torso and tilted at a slight angle towards his head, all the better to keep Mickey’s seed inside. There were thin cushioned boards along the sides with cuffs that Emil’s wrists were locked into. His legs were strapped onto the L shaped beams made to keep him spread open wide. His cock hung in empty air, the board just short enough to prevent him from rutting against the leather for relief.

The buzzing inside of him abruptly shut off and he whined at the loss of it. He clenched down on the plug, wanting the sensation back, _needing_ it back. He needed to cum so bad. But the plug was pulled out of him and a desperate sob ripped from his throat.

“Please, please, please,” Emil begged without fully being aware that he was.

“Shut up. Your place is to take what I give you since you can’t be trusted to do anything else.”

Emil trembled. His cock twitched. His gut was tight with the need to cum. “Yes, sir.”

A hand cracked down on his ass and he shouted at how abrupt it was. Another landed on the opposite cheek and he groaned. His arousal was so high that even the sharp pain was being muddled and confused in his head. It hurt, but it also felt good. So good. He babbled his thanks and attempted to hump the bench as Michele’s hand came down over and over again, setting his skin aflame and spreading even more warmth through his body.

“Tell me what you are,” Michele demanded.

“Your breeding bitch!” Emil all but screamed.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Your cock! Please!”

“That’s better.”

And then, finally, Michele was pressing against Emil’s entrance, sliding through the slick and lube, bottoming out easily as Emil eagerly took what he so desperately wanted. Michele didn’t waste any time. He immediately started slamming into warm, tight heat, seeking out only his pleasure. It was obvious that the enjoyment Emil felt was merely a byproduct to Mickey’s desire.

Emil reveled in it.

He wanted to be used, to be seen as simply an object of desire, something to be coveted. Such selfish inner yearnings had helped fuel him during his career. He’d never before thought that it would manifest in such a kinky way. Not that he regretted it. Since slowly learning these things about himself, he was having the best sex of his life and feeling more fulfilled in his dark desires than ever before.

Mickey wanted control. He wanted to take out his anger on others and make them worship him for it. That was an aspect of himself that even now, with full discussion and consent, he struggled with. Emil was an ideal partner for it. He enjoyed it all and forced Mickey to talk about it at length afterwards to make sure everything was okay.

Knowing how well they worked together only made the experience all the more special. Emil had had a crush on Mickey for some time, so their current situation was a dark fantasy come true. Emil relished the feel of Mickey’s cock sliding in and out of him, the filthy words raining down like sharp pricks of ice, the impact of their hips and how it jarred his spine. He gripped the bench tight, mentally thanking whoever had designed and built it.

“How many times should I fill you up?” Michele’s breath was harsh with exertion. “Should I plug you and keep filling you whenever I please until your belly grows with my gifts?”

Emil moaned and begged for more. He felt like a solid rod of ecstacy. His cock was so hard it was painful. Every thrust of hips sent jolts of pleasure shooting through him.

“I’ll keep you locked in my room like this. You’re my toy. My bitch. Nobody else’s.”

That was all Emil had ever wanted — that desire and possessiveness focused on him and him alone. It was enough to leave him feeling drugged. He wanted more of it. Couldn’t get enough of it. Mickey’s body leaning over him, claiming him, keeping him, it was incomparable.

“I’m yours!” Emil slurred, mind going black with bliss.

Then Michele’s cock was dragging over all the right spots in just the right way and Emil was cumming untouched. His cock jerked in a pathetic way, struggling to pump everything out of him and leaving a wet trail along the side of the bench. Michele kept going. Emil thrashed and whined, everything suddenly feeling like too much. The cuffs rattled against the metal and wood holding him down.

Michele pressed a hand between Emil’s shoulder blades and pushed down hard to keep Emil in place. If anything, Mickey’s thrusts picked up at a harder pace. He was growling and uncaring about his partner’s sensitivity. Emil felt tears leaking down his face, but he couldn’t have been happier. He loved the feeling of being completely and utterly wrecked.

Mickey slammed home with a grunt, grinding into Emil’s dripping hole as he spilled his load inside. Emil trembled all over, gasping for air, his thoughts obliterated. Mickey ran his fingers down Emil’s sweaty back with a pleased hum, enjoying the way it made his captive whine and squirm.

“Maybe you’re good for something after all.”

Without the need for any conscious thought, Emil automatically mumbled his response. “Thank you, sir.”

 

~*~

 

Hours later, Emil was soaking the soreness from his limbs in the bath while Mickey ran around the kitchen trying to cook Emil’s favorite food. Mickey always seemed to think that he had to dote on Emil to make up for their games. It wasn’t needed, but Emil couldn’t deny how much he loved being pampered.

He was humming a happy tune to himself when the bathroom door slammed open and hit the wall hard enough to leave it rattling. Emil almost flinched his way out of the bathtub. He winced at the soreness the movement caused in his ass. Looking over, he found a beat red Yuri standing in the doorway.

“Uh?” Emil unintelligibly greeted.

Yuri’s only response was to throw something full force at Emil. It landed in the water with a giant splash, sending water everywhere. Emil was spluttering and wiping his eyes clear as Yuri slammed the door again on his way out.

“What the hell…”

Looking down, there was a tube of something floating in the water. He picked it up and read the label. _Arnica gel, for bruising, swelling, and muscle pain._ Emil grinned at it. Sometimes he was reminded that underneath all the angry cursing, Yuri could be pretty cute.

The door opened once more, though much more gentle that time. Mickey walked in with cup of steaming tea and a confused look. “What just happened?”

Emil grinned as he set the tube on the edge of the tub. “Nothing. Just Yuri being nice.”

Mickey raised one incredulous eyebrow as he handed over the drink. “Sure.”

Hooking a finger in Mickey’s shirt, Emil dragged the man down for happy and tender kiss. “You’re so good to me.”

“Hmm…”

As much as Emil liked the dark fantasy part of their relationship, he also really liked sweet and doting Mickey. Honestly, Emil needed to thank Phichit for having the best ideas in the world and bringing them all here. Emil had never been happier.


	5. Some Good Clean Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: food fetish, sploshing

 

 

 

Many people were gathered on the back deck of the club to watch the event. The deck was large and closed in by a high privacy fence. Everything at the moment was covered in tarps or garbage bags and all furniture had been removed for the shoot. The audience had stood quiet behind the cameras as the scene played out.

Currently, the camera equipment was being packed away. Afterwards, everyone would be free to have fun in the after effects. Yuri was still looking around, baffled at what he’d just seen. Apparently, people paid money to watch others trussed up in latex dresses get a pie to the face and then covered in cake batter. Who knew? The actors swore it was great for their hair.

“That was so fun!” Phichit said, clapping his hands in joy. He was eyeing the large puddles of leftover cake batter and whipped cream with a little too much excitement. “You want to jump in? They call it sploshing!”

“Hell no! This is fucking gross. Why would you even waste perfectly good food like this? What is wrong with you people?”

“Aww, Yuri, don’t kinkshame!” Emil scolded while Michele snorted with laughter.

“Shut the fuck up, perv!” Yuri snapped.

Phichit pressed his lips together, a clear sign that he thought Yuri was protesting too much and needed to be taken down a peg. Yuri glared a challenge. He had no desire to indulge Phichit’s obsessive curiosity — even more so in such a situation that involved getting covered in globs of wet flour and vanilla flavoring.

“Fuck off,” Yuri muttered and turned to leave, eyeing a path between some people who were sneaking towards the mess like they wanted to jump in, but didn’t want to be the first ones to do it. Freaks! The lot of them. Yuri was better than thi—

Yuri was falling. Instinct took over and he landed and rolled, just like he’d do in practice. This meant that he landed with a splat and rolled right into the middle of the mess, now covered in a sticky swirl of chocolate and vanilla. He looked up in shock and anger to find Phichit attempting to appear innocent, batting long lashes at him. It belatedly occurred to Yuri that he’d been tripped and pushed by none other than Phichit fucking Chulanont.

_Ohhh, he’s gonna pay for that._

Emil looked wide eyed and terrified, expecting Yuri to explode at any moment. Michele, however, doubled over with laughter, gripping his sides and howling at how funny he found it. Yuri gritted his teeth and shook with rage, his anger at Phichit transferring to the cackling Michele.

Yuri made eye contact with Emil.

 _You remember how I had to watch your naked ass hump the kitchen floor two days ago?_ Yuri silently communicated.

 _I read you loud and clear,_ Emil mentally responded.

Emil stepped back behind Michele and shoved hard. Michele flailed and stumbled but didn’t go down. It didn’t matter. Yuri launched himself upward, grabbed the front of Michele’s shirt, planted his feet, and yanked the taller man down into the mess with a giant _splat!_ sending bits of batter flying everywhere at those gathered around watching.

Michele spluttered indignantly as Yuri crowed with victory. He took two handfuls of the mess around them and started scrubbing it in Michele’s hair who shrieked and tried to fight him off.

“It’s good for your hair, Mickey!” Yuri taunted. “I’m just _helping_!”

Suddenly a big chunk of fragrant batter smacked Yuri in the side of the head. He turned to see Phichit grinning at him, hand dripping with evidence. Before Yuri could even react, another glob of batter hit Phichit square in the chest and splattered his face. They all turned to look at a smug Emil who was already launching another handful.

Just like that, they ended up in the weirdest snowball fight Yuri had ever been in. Emil and Yuri teamed up with Michele and Phichit on the enemy side. A bunch of others joined in, picking their side at random. Yuri let out a war cry and rallies his troops. Phichit demanded victory. It was pure chaos for the next thirty minutes. Yuri was pretty sure he had batter dripping out of his ears after a while.

It ended with a lot of people collapsed in exhaustion, completely covered in mess, and making cake angels in the thin layer of batter that covered everything. Phichit was hovering over Yuri, his hair dripping clumps of chocolate everywhere, a huge grin on his face. Yuri’s shook his head hard, sending sticky bits flying everywhere from his own hair and causing Phichit to duck and laugh.

“Admit it,” Phichit said. “You had fun.”

“This better be as good for my hair as they said it would be,” Yuri sassed back.

Giggling, Phichit leaned forward and kissed Yuri. He tasted like sugar and cheap flavoring. Yuri brought his hands up and smeared more over Phichit’s cheeks before dipping his thumb into the other’s mouth. They swirled their tongues around it, grinning at the sweetness. It was filthy and stupid and Yuri couldn’t help matching the smile spread across Phichit’s lips.

“Alright, messy kinksters!” a dungeon monitor called as he stepped out onto the deck, brandishing a water hose. “Clean up time!”

Everyone erupted in screams yet again as they were blasted with the hose and rinsed clean. Perhaps, just a little, in some tiny corner of his mind, Yuri could admit that the whole experience had been a modicum of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew a guy who made those pie and cake batter videos. He asked me to be in one, but I wasn't allowed to wear goggles to protect my stupidly sensitive eyes, so I declined. I know a lot of people that did, and they all swore it made their hair super soft, which was probably because of the eggs and oil in the batter, tbh. ~~Cool story, bro.~~
> 
> "Sploshing" is the term for full body playing in food. So jumping in a kiddie pool full of noodles or a bathtub full of mashed potatoes/jello would also fall under that heading. I have not technically done sploshing myself.
> 
> Super short chapter since it didn't fit anywhere else, and I just wanted to have a good time since I don't think I know of a single other fic that's written sploshing. XD


	6. We’re All Friends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kink: heat sex (mostly), 4some, double and triple penetration, body worship, praise kink

 

 

 

“You want to talk about it?” Phichit gently asked.

“Talk about what?” Yuri snapped.

Phichit looked around at the almost formed nest of pillows and blankets on Yuri’s bed, bits of clothing, electronics, and snacks scattered along the edges. Yuri was currently snuggling into Phichit’s arms, uncharacteristically cuddly. He didn’t even complain about having his hair brushed or lotion applied to his skin. The suppressants were there and working, but that didn’t mean Yuri’s body wasn’t still causing a few habits to pop up during the time his heat should have been in effect.

“You don’t seem completely satisfied lately when having sex,” Phichit hinted.

“Maybe you should try harder.” Yuri’s immediate response to awkward, embarrassing, or unwanted discussions was to be rude. Phichit was used to it, and it hardly phased him anymore.

“We could try one of those attachable knots. I hear they work like a cock ring. I can just slip it on.”

“Fuck off.” Yuri squirmed away from Phichit’s embrace and curled up on his side, facing away. “Not every omega is dying for a knot!”

“I’m not trying to imply that.” Phichit reached out and ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair and was happy that he wasn’t immediately smacked away. “I’m saying that even on suppressants, your body wants certain things that I can’t manage on my own.”

“So what? I can ignore it.”

“I know you can,” Phichit soothed. “That’s not why I’m bringing it up.”

Yuri rolled over and sat up on an elbow to glare at Phichit. “Then why are we talking about it?”

“You don’t _need_ a knot. Your urges don’t control you. I know that. But I _want_ to do everything to make you happy, including indulging all of the little things _you_ might want.”

“I don’t want a knot,” Yuri muttered, flopping forward onto his stomach, his side just barely pressing against Phichit’s who took that as a cue to start lightly brushing his fingers along Yuri’s back.

“But you want something bigger.”

Yuri’s ears turned red. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because of certain things you blurt out when we’re having sex.” Phichit smirked at Yuri’s frustrated growl.

“Stop paying so much damned attention!” After a long pause of silence Yuri sighed and quietly mumbled a confession. “I don’t want my body to get in a habit of taking knots when I’m on meds.”

“I understand.” Phichit kept his voice happy and carefree to prove that he wasn’t going to argue the choices Yuri felt was best for his own body. “Maybe we could go shopping for a wider dildo!” He’d been dying to go to a certain sex shop he’d seen advertised nearby…

“No! They’re expensive and I am _not_ putting it in my luggage.” Guessing Phichit’s next argument, he added, “Or _your_ luggage!” Then just to be safe, “No, you’re not going to mail that international! They check the boxes!”

Phichit sighed in defeat. “Fine, fine.” He rolled so that he was mostly draped on top of Yuri and nuzzling the fine blonde hair. “What about exploring other things?”

“Like what?” Yuri muttered.

“Mmm… What if all the focus was on you? Trying to please your body, to fill it to the brim, to worship it.”

Yuri squirmed and the smell of his arousal wafted into the air. Phichit closed his eyes and breathed it in, his nose so close to a scent gland that he got a rush off of it. He had to savor it for what it was since Yuri was likely to start throwing punches over Phichit’s suggestion. Assuming Phichit didn’t sell it just right. Good thing he had a talent for that.

“What are you getting at?” Yuri asked.

“Multiple hands running over you, multiple bodies keeping you safe, all the cock you could handle.”

There was a long pause as Yuri just breathed, his scent heavy with lust and spiked with nervousness. Phichit didn’t comment on it. He just let Yuri process the thought of having sex with more than one person.

“How many?” Yuri whispered.

“As many or as few as you’d like.”

Yuri curled up a little on himself. “They’ll think I’m a needy omega whore.”

“I would never bring someone to you that would think of you as anything other than a priceless gift that they are grateful for a chance to experience.”

“Like who?” Yuri’s voice said he was bitter and disbelieving, but there was an undertone of helpless curiosity.

“I already know two people that’d be perfectly respectful towards you and aware of your particular needs.”

Yuri made a disgusted noise. “You’re talking about the nerds.”

“I’d still have to propose it to them, but I doubt they’d turn it down. Everyone covets you.”

An almost purr was produced at the stroking of Yuri’s ego, but he quickly squashed it. “I don’t want anything weird…”

“I can arrange whatever you desire.”

They lay together for a long time afterwards, in silence at first that led to other, lighter topics. It took hours before Yuri decided to agree, and longer still to get him to discuss the details of what he would want. Phichit was overwhelmingly happy to see Yuri relaxing enough around others to trust them with his person.

Phichit would make sure it was a perfect experience.

 

~*~

 

“He’ll bite my dick off!” was Michele’s immediate response.

“We’ll negotiate no dick removal or injury of any kind,” Phichit happily countered.

Michele looked over at Emil in concern. “What do you think?”

Emil shrugged and worried at his thumbnail, which was a habit he had when he was trying to control his more manic emotions. “I mean… You think Yuri’s hot, right? Everyone does.”

“That’s beside the point.”

“Well, he’s also my friend. We’ve all gotten a lot closer since going on this trip. Don’t you wanna help him out?”

“I just don’t want to risk life and limb to do it!” Michele frowned at the other two.

“I believe he doth protest too much,” Phichit said, a smirk on his face as he looked at Emil.

“He’s like that.” Emil snickered at the dirty look Mickey gave.

“As long as you shower him in praises, it’ll be fine,” Phichit assured them both. “He’s just worried about being judged for his sexual interests.”

“I hate that omegas have to go through that,” Emil pouted.

Michele sighed. “He shouldn’t have to worry about those things.”

“You know how it is living in the public eye,” Phichit said. “It’s also why he feels safer with betas.”

“Well…” Michele paused for a long moment and ran a hand through his hair. “I think we’re close enough now to make this enjoyable and not awkward afterwards…”

Emil grinned wide. “So you’re in?”

Michele pulled Emil to him by the beard and dropped a quick kiss. “No cumming until Yuri’s satisfied.”

Immediately, Emil flushed pink and his shorts tented. His eyes widened a bit as he swallowed hard. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Phichit clapped his hands in happy excitement. “Perfect! Let’s get down to the details!”

 

~*~

 

Yuri was being held securely in Phichit’s lap on his own bed. The bedding was pushed to the sides with the pillows and clothes. Yuri refused to call it a nest. They were both naked, but he couldn’t focus on that. He was just sitting there and glaring at the two across from him, not quite sure about how he felt with them being in his space. They were naked as well, which didn’t help matters.

Phichit’s soothing hands ran up and down his stomach and over his arms. He let himself relax back into the familiar body behind him. Maybe it was all a bad idea. Obviously they were awkward. It wasn’t looking like any of them were going to have fun anytime soon.

Surprisingly, it was Michele that spoke up first. “You look like an ancient god presiding over his worshipers.”

Yuri didn’t want to react to that, but he did. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of his body tingling all over. The kinks that Phichit had discovered during their trip were so much worse during his heat, however muffled it was by medication. He hated to think how it would affect him if he were ever off his meds.

To cover up his reaction, Yuri stuck his foot in Michele’s face. “Then worship me. You like feet, right?”

His voice was nasty but none of them reacted to his tone. He wondered if Phichit had prepared the other two for that and what exactly was said. He’d demand answers later. For now, Michele was kneading his thumbs into the arch of his foot and he hated to admit how nice that felt. Yuri blew out a long breath and let his head fall back on Phichit’s shoulder.

Phichit dropped a kiss on Yuri’s jaw. “That’s it. Let us pamper you.”

Something touched his other leg and he flinched, head snapping back up in an instant to see Emil crawling over to him. Emil’s wide eyes watched Yuri like he was a snake. Carefully, Emil lowered himself and started dropping reverent kisses along one pale white shin. Emil’s fingers trailed along Yuri’s foot, ankle, and calf, so light it almost tickled.

Michele’s hands moved, working up Yuri’s ankle and higher into his calf. They were making sure every inch of skin got attention, but were slowly making their way higher and higher. Yuri’s cock stirred with interest. Phicht’s lips and teeth trailed across neck and shoulders, causing Yuri to shiver.

The smell of his arousal grew so strong that even he noticed it. The other must have been breathing it in full force for a while now. Still, they remained focused on their tasks, careful to let Yuri adjust instead of taking the scent as permission to push further. That helped Yuri relax more than anything else had so far.

Emil’s beard had a scratchy texture that Yuri wasn’t used to. It brought his attention to it more than anything else. Not that the other hands and lips on him went unnoticed by his body. Slick started pooling under him, body expectant and ready to go further. Yuri’s mind was starting to get fuzzy, making it easier to drown in sensation.

Phichit’s hands slid down and pressed against Yuri’s inner thighs. There was some resistance, but ultimately, Yuri allowed himself to be spread open. Emil took the opportunity immediately and started nipping and kissing his way up the the tender flesh. Yuri began to squirm, his face turning into Phichit’s neck to breathe in the familiar smell.

“They want to taste you,” Phichit said as he dropped feather light kisses across Yuri’s face. “Are they allowed such a gift?”

Yuri moaned. Three men surrounded him that he’d agreed to have sex with and yet they were still waiting on his permission for everything. It should have been embarrassing. Instead, it felt empowering. He was encompassed in the control he had over the situation, making him all the more turned on. He looked down and made eye contact with Emil’s hopeful face.

“Only if you’re good at it.” Yuri tried to put his usual bite into the statement, but his voice betrayed how far gone he was. Emil didn’t seem to mind and just looked eager to prove himself worthy.

A moment later, Emil was mouthing at Yuri’s balls, one hand pushing Yuri’s leg higher to gain access to the now dripping hole. As if possessed, Yuri tilted his hips higher to allow Emil what he wanted. It was worth it. A soft beard and a hot tongue dove between his cheeks and devoured the sweet slick that was coating him. Yuri dropped his head back with a moan, enjoying the very different sensation.

Phichit leaned back, taking Yuri’s torso with him. It made it easier for Emil to press his face further forward, his tongue laving hot and eager over Yuri’s hole. Michele suckled little marks along Yuri’s other thigh, making a trail towards his ultimate goal. Yuri never thought he’d be in a situation in which he was so close to begging _Michele Crispino_ to just blow him already.

When that first swipe of tongue trailed up the underside of his cock, Yuri hooked his leg around Michele’s shoulder to keep the man in place. He wasn’t going to let either of them stop after they’d teased him for so long. Not that either of them seemed to have any inclination to at the moment. Phichit hummed a pleased noise as he watched them all.

Michele’s technique was different, almost like something choreographed. He started slow with broad strokes of tongue and open mouthed kisses on the length of Yuri’s cock. It built up steadily, moving into teasing suction on the head and a hand squeezing at the base. Yuri was lost to it, the sensation of both men’s mouths almost too much for his mind to handle.

A hand cupped his cheek and turned his head. Yuri moaned into Phichit’s mouth a moment later, opening immediately in invitation to Phichit’s tongue. There was a hand on his thigh and one on his chest, a thumb lightly flicking over one nipple. There was another hand gripping his ass like it was something amazing to feel. Yuri didn’t know which hands belonged to who.

Tight heat pooled in his gut. He wasn’t surprised. With the attack on his senses and the muted cycle of his heat, arousal was quick to be had. Yuri’s hips rolled and his stomach clenched. He wanted it so bad. It didn’t matter if he came early, he’d be able to come again later. He just wanted to take everything he was being given.

A finger slid into his hole alongside the tongue, fucking him just deep enough to send a jolt of fire through him. He moaned and twisted, desperate for them to go faster and give him what he wanted. If he’d been able, he would have demanded it, but Phichit kept their lips locked together, focing Yuri to build slowly towards what he so desired.

It was all slick noises and smacking lips around him. A chorus of shuffling skin and wet mouths. Yuri trembled in their grip as his body languidly traveled to the edge. It was sharp and all consuming, shutting down his mind until his whole world was nothing but the sensation of pleasure. He keened and his hips thrust into the slow tongues working him over. He jerked his head away from Phichit’s mouth, his head swimming from lack of air.

Teeth sank into the crook of his neck just hard enough to feel the pressure of it. Yuri came with a shout, his body jerking and twitching under the three betas around him. They didn’t stop. Their slow movements continued, letting him ride the high of his release into too bright oversensitivity. They didn’t stop until he whined.

It took a few moments to get his senses back. Phichit was gently petting his skin and cooing soothing words. The other two were just a solid presence to either side of his legs. He blinked and focused on them. They were kissing each other, sharing the different tastes of Yuri’s slick and release between them. That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

Despite how soon after his orgasm it was, Yuri’s hole was aching to be filled. It was like constant background noise during his heat. Normally, he hated it. Surrounded by three betas desperate to please him, Yuri was a little more on board with his body’s desire for cock.

Yuri moved his hand behind him, trailing it up Phichit’s arm and neck, then into dark hair, tugging playfully. “I want to be filled,” he murmured.

That got all of their attention, all eyes turning to the omega who had made a demand they were more than ready to oblige. Michele pressed his lips to Emil’s ear and said something too low to hear. Emil had a faint blush as he nodded and shuffled around to lay on his back, Michele on his knees, sitting back on his heels, just above Emil’s head, long fingers running through blonde hair.

“Take him at your own pace,” Phichit encouraged, helping Yuri to sit up.

“Okay.”

Yuri crawled over to straddle Emil, lifting up so that Yuri was looking down at all of them, asserting his power over the situation. Emil’s eyes were half-lidded, watching Yuri in a kind of awe, like Emil wasn’t sure if what was happening was real. Yuri smirked, pleased that he was considered such a fantasy. The omega part of him was rolling around in all the validation.

His ass was soaked from slick and spit. He rubbed it up against Emil’s rock hard erection, watching as the man moaned and twisted the sheets in his hands. A pleased hum built in Yuri’s throat. “You want this?”

“Yes, please,” Emil breathed.

“Good boy.”

Yuri lifted his hips and grabbed Emil’s dick, setting it against his rim and teasing it. Emil’s toes curled as he tried not to move. Yuri teased just a little bit longer before letting it breach him. The stretch was undeniably good. He tilted his head back, eyes falling closed as he sank down a little further before pulling back up. He fucked just those first two inches, loving how it was loosening him bit by bit.

This was the thing alphas never offered him: time. Yuri’s body enjoyed the slow, slow adjustment to being filled, wanted to feel every press and tug as he fucked himself little by little. He didn’t like feeling out of control with the worry that things would move too fast for his body to feel anything but a painful ache with a filter of pleasure. He was coming to realize that he’d never really _had_ good sex before.

Not until Phichit and all of his _great ideas._

Emil hissed as Yuri moaned, sinking down completely at long last. Yuri rolled his hips in a gentle circle, letting his body adjust, his hands balancing himself against Emil’s chest. “So full,” Yuri mumbled.

Emil’s hands broke position and stroked up Yuri’s thighs and hips. They didn’t grab on or direct Yuri anywhere, just soothed over warm, pale skin. Yuri looked down into blown pupils. Emil looked ready to burst at any minute. Apparently, Yuri wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“Remember,” Michele said, voice quiet but with a hint of a command. “You don’t take your pleasure until Yuri is satisfied.”

A painful moan ripped out of Emil. “Yes, sir.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smirk. This would be fun. “I suppose I should use you to my heart’s content, then.”

“Yesss,” Emil’s fingers dug into Yuri’s skin, but still they didn’t control. They just translated how in the moment Emil was.

Yuri rocked forward and back, keeping a languid pace as he just focused on the feeling of being full and the slide of cock dragging against his insides. It felt good, but the longer it went on, the more Yuri craved a further stretch. His body loosened and prepared itself for a knot he wasn’t getting. It caused lewd sounding squelches as his rode Emil hander.

Time passed without Yuri noticing. He wasn’t really aware of anything until Phichit’s familiar hands stated smoothing up his back. Yuri’s eyes fluttered open, realizing he’d practically been in a trance while taking his pleasure. Emil was staring at Yuri in a state of awe, having never expected to see such an open and blissed out face on the ice tiger of Russia.

“Do you want more?” Phichit asked as he moved his body closer.

Yuri nodded, his mind still floating in a haze of pleasure. He felt relaxed and safe. He felt worshiped and desired. His body was warm and filled. Suffering through a muted heat had never felt like this before. He could become addicted to it far too easily, and he didn’t even care.

“Bend forward a little more,” Phichit instructed, and Yuri obliged.

Fingers slid down to trail along his hole, teasing at where it was stretched around Emil’s cock. A little gentle massaging and Yuri’s muscles relaxed further, allowing Phichit to slip a finger inside. Emil make a choked noise, calling Yuri’s attention to his flushed face and bitten lip.

“Get control of yourself,” Michele instructed without sympathy. “You’ll be going for a while longer.”

Emil whined and it pulled a sadistic little grin from Yuri. He ran his fingers along the Emil’s perfectly trimmed beard. “I’m more important, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Emil immediately responded like he was compelled to.

A purr built in Yuri’s chest and it took a moment for him to get control of it and stop. He was a little too pleased with himself. Everyone noticed, but they continued to indulge him.

Another finger slipped inside and Yuri gasped at the feeling of it. The stretch felt good, so good. The digits moved around inside of him, tugging and stretching, causing him to gape around Emil’s throbbing length. Yuri thrust back into the feeling of it. He wanted more. He wanted the stretch to stay and not abate when the finger moved around. His own fingers gripped Emil’s biceps and dug into flesh as he tried to ground himself.

“More,” Yuri demanded, his voice low and languid.

“Patience,” Phichit chided. Yuri could hear the smile in the other man’s voice. “I have to take good care of you so you don’t get hurt.”

The third finger carefully pushed its way past the rim and Yuri was too impatient with it, he rocked his hips back, forcing Emil’s cock and Phichit’s fingers deeper inside. He moaned at the sensation, finally starting to feel appropriately full at long last. Phichit clicked his tongue in disapproval, but moved his fingers around to continue stretching Yuri just what bit more. Under them, Emil whimpered, eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep control of himself.

“Do you like it?” Yuri asked, his voice thick with sex. “It’s almost as if he’s grabbing your dick while still inside of me.”

Emil moaned and shuddered. Michele made a noise of warning. “No cumming yet.”

“Yes, sir,” Emil whimpered in response.

“Okay,” Phichit happily announced. “Since you two are so impatient.”

He pulled out his fingers causing Yuri and Emil both to make an odd noise at the feeling. Phichit chuckled at them as he scooted further forward, wet noises filling the room as he spread Yuri’s slick along his cock. He placed one warm hand on Yuri’s back, thumb moving in gentle strokes, as his other hand guided his cock alongside Emil’s.

“Relax,” Phichit hummed as he pressed forward.

Yuri blew out his breath and let his eyes fall closed, willing his muscles to let go and accept Phichit. Emil’s hands gripped Yuri’s hips, keeping the smaller man upright and steady. The blunt end of Phichit’s cockhead pulled at his rim, stretching it almost to the point of pain. Despite that, his body was singing with satisfaction. He was going to be as full as he wanted soon.

Phichit managed to sink inside, going slow as he aimed to seat himself fully inside. It burned as he moved and Yuri’s body gushed slick in return. Emil groaned at the feeling of another dick gliding along his own. The two of them together caused the pressure against Yuri’s inner walls to be so hard and insistent. Without realizing it, Yuri’s mouth fell open and he stopped breathing, all of his focus revolving around the feeling of being near painfully full.

“That’s a nice face,” Michele mumbled like he couldn’t contain himself.

Phichit stopped moving at long last, inside as far as he could go and pausing to let the muscles around him adjust. Yuri sucked in a breath and it only made the pressure feel that much more. A strangled noise fell past his lips. His whole body felt on fire yet buzzing with pleasure. It was a step away from how he felt during heat.

A soothing hand rubbed up and down his back. “Are you okay?” Phichit asked, voice soft.

Yuri nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Emil cursed for the both of them, his fingers digging a little harder into Yuri’s slim hips. Phichit chuckled as he dropped a few kisses along Yuri’s shoulder.

“You two feel so good,” Phichit said.

“Ngh!” Emil’s hips jerked forward and the small movement had Yuri throwing his head back and his body tensed.

Michele’s hand shot out to shove Emil back to the bed. “Get ahold of yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Emil squeezed out, his words more air than sound.

“Are you ready for me to move?” Phichit asked, having more control than the other two at the moment.

Yuri nodded, eyes still shut and face halfway to wrecked. “Please.”

“Alright. I’ll go slow.”

He followed through, pulling out achingly slow and then gliding back in. It was a unique sensation, having something constantly stuffed inside while another moved and stretched him, pressing and dragging along all those places deep inside. Yuri felt his body clench and release uncontrollably, like his hole was desperate to milk the seed from the two betas inside of him.

“Fuck!” Yuri shivered and curled forward, his gut tensing with need. “More.”

“Don’t worry,” Phichit said, a smile in his voice. “I’ve got you.”

He set up a slow and steady pace that had all sorts of noises tumbling past Yuri’s lips. The longer it went on, the more noise Emil made as well, unable to hold back how much he was enjoying it. They were all drowning in sensation while focusing everything on what Yuri needed. It was intoxicating.

Fingers brushed through Yuri’s hair and he looked up to see Michele’s burning eyes looking at him. All Yuri’s mind could think was that there was another person willing to fill him up. His body yearned to be as filled as possible and for once, Yuri could indulge in that. He opened his mouth wide as a clear invitation that Michele only paused for a moment before taking.

The taste of musk and salt slid along Yuri’s tongue as Michele carefully entered. Yuri suckled on the head, inexplicably enjoying the heat, weight, and taste of it. His senses must have been addled by his heat. Well, it didn’t matter. What was important was how amazing it felt to be so full of what he always desperately wanted during his muted heat cycles, the thing that was always previously denied to him: cock.

Once more, Yuri lost himself to the feel of it all. His mouth was softly fucked, cheeks bulging as the thick member inside of him pressed into the pliant flesh. His tongue moved constantly, tasting and suckling. Little trails of drool slipped from the corners of his mouth and he could honestly care less.

In the meantime, he was steadily being fucked in the thickest stretch of his life. Phichit kept up an even tempo as Emil occasionally whined bucked forward, causing both members to slide along each other and cause the strangest and most intense sensations inside of him. Pleasurable pressure built through his abdomen sending jolts of satisfaction crackled through his body.

All the while, there were hands on him. Fingers running through his hair, palms petting along his skin, nails digging into flesh. Kisses rained down along his skin, coming at random in various unexpected places. Teeth and tongue tasted him, suckling at him, leaving faint marks behind on porcelain skin. Limbs slib along his own, each with their own distinct feel that his sensitive body was hyper aware of.

He was surrounded by moving bodies, lewd noises, and harsh breaths. The heat of the space sank into the next and into his bones, relaxing him in a way little else had in his life. He floated on a cloud of contentment and arousal. His cock drooled and twitched, though he thought little of it until a hand wrapped around it and began to pump.

Yuri moaned, the noise muffled by his occupied mouth, and his body began to rut into all the sensation around him. He fucked himself back onto the two cocked filling him up, forward onto the one teasing at the back of his throat, and jerked into the hand that was jerking him. Need was like heavy fog over his body, blotting out all else, leaving him only to focus on the instinctual desires he was partaking in.

He was filled. He was wanted. He was in heaven.

Michele came first, abruptly and with no warning. Or if there had been a warning, Yuri was too far gone to have noticed. The taste of Michele’s release on his tongue triggered something in him, spiking his arousal to something almost painful. He swallowed the seed in his mouth, the taste of his overwhelming for a few moments, and that did him in. His orgasm rolled over him in waves, leaving him moaning, trembling, and clenching around the incredibly full feeling in his hole.

The cock in his mouth pulled back, bits of cum leaking down his chin as he gasped for breath. His own release splattered onto Emil who Yuri realized was keening, begging for release. He could barely focus on it as another wave of orgasm rolled over him, punching a shout from him, his body curling forward, head pressed into Emil’s shoulder.

Warmth gushed inside of him and Phichit’s pace picked up as Emil writhed and cried out his oversensitivity. Yuri clung hard to the trembling body under him as his third wave hit, leaving him breathless. Phichit moaned in a way that shouldn’t have happened outside of porn and then he stilled, grinding into Yuri while filling him up.

Yuri gasped for breath and trembled, overwhelmed but gloriously satisfied. He wasn’t sure how long they had gone at it. Time hasn’t seemed to exist in the space he’d floated in. All he cared about was how full he felt — how the ache of his body was just right. Hands continued to sooth over him as he drifted in a sea of endorphins.

Eventually, they moved him. He grumbled quite a bit at being empty once more, but they soothed him, worshiping hands and words falling down on him in a swirl he couldn’t discern. He refused to admit how much he liked it, or offer any words of thanks in return for how much they were caring for him. Nobody seemed to mind.

Instead, they all curled up in a pile of naked limbs in Yuri’s nest and cuddled. There was a face nuzzling his stomach, a leg wrapped around his, a body pressed tight against his back, and someone curled over his head, their fingers brushing his hair. He couldn’t discern who was who, but he also could care less.

It took a long time for him to realize he was purring. He decided that he was too tired to be bothered stopping it and let himself drift off into a happy doze.


	7. You Talk Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: cock warming, exhibitionism, chastity device, orgasm denial, d/s

 

 

 

They were back in the club, with Emil and Michele run off who knew where. Yuri didn’t care. He was lounging on the large couch, watching a demonstration on Florentine flogging, the rapid _whap, whap, whap_ of sound filling the room along with the undercurrent of murmuring voices. Between his legs, kneeling on a cushion, was Phichit.

Yuri was fully dressed, but Phichit was nude but for a collar around his neck and a [cock cage](https://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/940/70012-00.jpg) keeping him soft. After all of Yuri’s complaints, he’d discovered that Phichit had gone out to the sex store and bought a few things anyways. Upon seeing the cock cage, Yuri had immediately demanded that Phichit wear it as punishment.

To be entirely honest, Yuri had expected an argument, not for Phichit to grin and agree. So around Yuri’s neck was a necklace holding the key. If Phichit wanted out, he had to be good and do as he was told. Phichit was up for doing quite a lot, as it turned out. That ended up obvious to everyone around them since his arms were folded behind his back and his mouth was firmly wrapped around Yuri’s cock.

Phichit wasn’t moving. He was just sitting in place, the heat of his mouth keeping Yuri’s cock warm. Seeing as there was no stimulus other than Phichit’s nudity and trance-like face, Yuri was not hard. He would occasionally grow a bit of a half-chub but it would fade. Phichit never pulled back, he just stayed in place and adjusted to whatever size Yuri’s dick happened to be at the moment.

Yuri languidly ran his fingers through Phichit’s hair as he watched the performance. After so many times visiting the club, things didn’t feel nearly so shocking. He could watch the two floggers dance around each other with interest, noting when the submissive moaned whenever a blow would land in a certain spot. He wondered what it would feel like to have such a constant rain of attacks landing on his backside from shoulders to butt. He also wondered how well Phichit would squirm and dance if Yuri was the one causing the pain.

“You’re so quiet like this,” Yuri murmured low enough for only Phichit to hear. “We should do this more often if that’s what it takes to shut you up.”

Phichit’s dark eyes looked up at Yuri through thick lashes. The look was a challenge and a promise, hinting at things that Phichit didn’t even have to say to have Yuri thinking about them. It was unfair that even muted, Phichit could rile Yuri up. In response, Yuri’s cock began to swell. He moved his hand to the back of Phichit’s head to make sure it stayed in place.

“That’s your fault,” Yuri said as he watched Phichit’s jaw shift to compensate. “So you better take it all and not complain.”

Phichit’s eyes flashed and his tongue began to move, slowly caressing the underside of Yuri’s cock, forcing more of it to grow down his throat. Yuri smirked and dropped his head back against the couch, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. If that was what Phichit wanted, who was Yuri to stop it?

It was an interesting situation to grow hard in someone’s mouth, his cock slowly sliding down someone’s throat and feeling it swallow around him. Yuri took a deep breath and told himself to stay still. He couldn’t grind or thrust as it would ruin Phichit’s concentration. The point wasn’t to choke the man, but to have him relax and take Yuri’s cock like he was nothing more than a giant cock sleeve.

Yuri bit his lip at that thought. Dominating Phichit in such a way sounded like a dream. If Yuri had known this would be the outcome, he would have spent more time with the idiot long ago. An image of Phichit on his knees, blowing Yuri in the locker rooms of a competition flashed through his mind and had his cock twitching. The desire to fuck Phichit’s throat was strong.

Dropping his head down, Yuri smirked at the dark head of hair between his legs. “Maybe we should make this a reward for whoever beats the other during the next competition.”

Phichit’s eyes crinkled with amusement and he swallowed as a sign of agreement.

Yuri huffed a laugh. “You’re incorrigible.”

That did not phase Phichit in the least. His eyelids fluttered, and he hummed happily, pulling a hiss from Yuri at the feeling of it. His fingers tightened a little harder in Phichit’s hair.

“You look a little too pleased with yourself considering this is a punishment.”

There was a good chance that it was impossible to punish Phichit. He just enjoyed too much of life. Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad way to live. Maybe Yuri could let go a little himself, see how it feels to be a tad more impulsive. Of all the places to do so, a kink club seemed the right fit.

“I have half a mind to bend your over the couch and fuck you in front of everyone,” Yuri said, testing the waters verbally before deciding whether or not to act upon the impulse.

Dark grey eyes burned as they looked up at Yuri. Phichit was certainly not disapproving of the idea. Yuri was starting to think the man had an exhibitionist streak, not that he could talk after everything that he had done recently.

“I won’t take the cage off,” Yuri challenged.

Phichit’s tongue caressed the underside of Yuri’s dick and a purposeful moan rattled it’s way up Yuri’s groin. The little shit was being such a tease, like he wanted Yuri as riled up as possible. It pulled at something dark in Yuri. He wanted desperately to see Phichit undone for once.

“If that’s how you want to play it,” Yuri growled and pulled Phichit off his dick, leaving the man coughing and swallowing compulsively.

Since many were invested in the demonstration, there was a lot of equipment left open. Yuri had an idea of which to use. He tucked himself away and stood up before sliding his hand into Phichit’s soft locks. Keeping a firm grip on Phichit’s hair, Yuri walked them over to a station. He didn’t lift his arm up in the slightest, forcing Phichit to bend at an awkward angle as they moved, leaving his ass on full display.

Yuri couldn’t stop the grin on his face.

Their destination was a simple metal grid with a sturdy base, allowing for a wide variety of options for chaining or roping someone to it. Yuri pushed Phichit’s face against it, leaving the man still bent at an angle. Taking hold of Phichit’s wrists, Yuri moved them into place so that they were gripping the squares of metal in just the right place. Pulling the leash from his pocket, he tied it to the grid, not leaving much slack, and then latched it to Phichit’s collar.

“Don’t move,” Yuri instructed as he kicked Phichit’s legs further apart.

It made a fine picture, Phichit bent over with his ass in the air, latched in place so he couldn’t run off. The best part was that he was facing the rest of the room, able to look people directly in the eye if he was so bold. Yuri ran his hand down Phichit’s spine and over the swell of the finely toned glutes.

“Do you like being on display?” Yuri asked.

“I’m a skater for a reason,” Phichit said with amusement.

Yuri pulled Phichit’s cheeks apart and thumbed over the glistening hole. Apparently, Phichit was just turned on enough to end up a little wet. Yuri wanted it dripping down those tanned thighs, however. He took his time massaging at the ring of muscle as Phichit squirmed against the metal in front of him.

“Worked up?” Yuri asked as he slid a thumb inside, and Phichit hummed at the feeling. “That might be a problem soon.”

“I’m already as big as this cock cage will let me be,” Phichit said, aiming for casual, but a bit of a pout could be heard.

Yuri grinned. “Good.”

Bending forward, Yuri started nipping at Phichit’s warm skin, running his tongue over the spots that made the man squirm. He moved his hand to press two fingers inside, going slow and dragging over the soft flesh. Hearing Phichit’s breath hitch reminded Yuri of their roles reversed that first night and how good just two fingers could feel.

“ _Yuri_ ,” Phichit whined. “It’s tight.”

Since Phichit’s hole was a sloppy mess at that point, Yuri could assume Phichit meant the cock cage. Looking around confirmed that Phichit’s dick was dark red and bulging around the bars of the cage. A bead of pre-cum hovered at the tip, slowly leaking down to wet the metal and make it shine in the low lights of the room.

“It’s supposed to be tight,” Yuri said. “This isn’t about your pleasure.”

Phichit squirmed, and his breathing picked up in pace. Long fingers gripped the metal grid hard, knuckles turning white. If Phichit wanted out or needed to pause, he had words for that. They weren’t spoken. Yuri wondered how far he could push Phichit, how many words and noises of pain would spill from those lips before Phichit called yellow and asked for the cage to be taken off.

Yuri draped himself over Phichit’s naked form, pressing his lips against the man’s ear. He licked a hot stripe up the shell, smirking at the way Phichit shivered and moaned at the feeling. Yuri grazed his teeth along the lobe, happy that he was driving Phichit insane.

“I’m going to fuck you just like this,” Yuri said, voice husky and deep. “I don’t want you to cum. You think you can handle that?”

“I can handle it,” Phichit said on a rush of air.

“You sure?” Yuri pressed his fingers a little harder on Phichit’s prostate, enjoying the gutteral noise it ripped out of Phichit.

“I won’t lose to you!” Phichit choked out.

Yuri’s grin was fierce. “I won’t take it easy on you, then.”

Standing back up, Yuri removed his fingers and undid his pants. He was hard, enamoured by the change he was seeing in Phichit. Yuri slid his dick up and down the crack of Yuri’s ass, sliding through the slick and teasing at the entrance. Phichit whined and trembled with the effort to not move or pull away.

“So greedy for me,” Yuri said with a smirk.

“Fill me up. Please. Use me,” Phichit whined.

How could anyone say no to that? Yuri slid just the head of his cock inside, watching as Phichit’s hole stretched to accommodate it. The noises of the room took that moment to filter back in to Yuri’s consciousness. People were moving around, talking, moaning, beating each other, and watching from a distance. Yuri was about to fuck a naked Phichit Chulanont in front of a room full of people.

Oh, how life had changed.

Yuri teased the tip in and out of Phichit until the man was begging for it. That constant smirk and sass were slipping away in the face of intensity. That was a powerful feeling. Yuri relented at last and slipped further inside, filling Phichit so slow it was almost torture and then pulling back at the same speed. Phichit tried to move his hips on his own, but Yuri slapped a hand down hard on the meat of Phichit’s ass.

“I said stay still.”

Phichit hissed at the pain and for once had nothing to respond with. He just did his best to get control over his own body once more and do as he was told. Yuri went back to pushing into Phichit’s wet heat at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the feeling of fucking someone rather than being fucked for a change.

People willing to bottom for an omega was something Yuri thought was rare. When around Phichit, Michele, Emil, and the room full of kinky people, it no longer seemed like such a big deal at all. Anyone who complained were just weak idiots. Their opinion mattered so much less to Yuri now.

Pushing inside with more force caused a lovely grunt from Phichit, so Yuri did it again. He pulled out slow and snapped his hips forward with a little more force each time. Phichit was bracing for them, making choked off noises at the feeling of it. Pleasure coiled tight inside of Yuri. He was enjoying himself a little too much.

“Tell me what you want,” Yuri said as he slid inside slow and gentle, grinding his hips and taking a moment to calm himself down.

“I want you to fuck me,” Phichit said, voice strained and broken with pleasure. “Fuck me hard!”

Yuri grinned and pulled back at a leisurely pace, sadistically enjoying the whine of displeasure from Phichit. After that, Yuri let loose, fucking into the toned body under him hard enough to see the ripples of impact through the shapely thighs. Phichit shouted, calling attention to them, but Yuri was far past caring. Let them see. Let them know that an omega was pleasing a beta like nobody else could.

Gripping Phichit’s hips in both hands, Yuri curled forward and sought his his pleasure as he liked. It wouldn’t take long. He was so worked up already. Fire crawled up his spine and sparks flew across his skin. The pleasure inside of him curled tight. Phichit felt amazing, wet and hot and pulsing. Vulgar noises of slick, slapping skin, and panting breaths filled the space around them.

“Please!” Phichit sobbed like he was begging for more — like he was begging for mercy.

With a few broken thrusts, Yuri finished, his orgasm blinding him with its sudden force. He ground his hips into Phichit’s ass as he rode it out, head tipped back and chest heaving for air. Under him, Phichit still shifted and squirmed, his hole gripping uselessly as Yuri’s softening cock. Little whimpers carried through the constant background noise of the room.

Yuri let his hand slip around to feel along the cock cage. Hot skin bulged around the metal, the head soaked with precum. Yuri ran the tip of his finger along the wet, sensitive skin, and Phichit writhed in response. Yuri looked down at the desperate, sweat-soaked form under him and grinned. A speechless and greedy Phichit was a sight worth seeing.

Leaning down, Yuri dropped a kiss to the base of Phichit’s neck. “You were so good for me.” He ran his finger along the head of Phichit’s cock again and listened as the man whined. “Do you want this off?”

There was a long pause of heavy breathing as Phichit fought some internal battle. At long last he turned his head, eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused, pupils blown wide, and looked at Yuri’s smug expression. With no small amount of effort, Phichit finally whispered, “no.”

Yuri grinned and kissed Phichit hard and filthy, which didn’t help the man’s denial any. Pulling back with a pleased purr, Yuri dropped a quick kiss to Phichit’s nose. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florentine flogging means using two floggers at once and spinning them rapidly around each other without the floggers hitting each other or the person wielding them. Back in the day, it took some practice to get the hang of this. Recently, people have started making floggers on a ring pivot to make the spinning easier/faster, or using finger floggers which are lighter and have more give to allow for the spin. Example of traditional style: https://youtu.be/3lPkBCsx33E?t=1m15s
> 
> I honestly don't know what the grid thing is called, but I see one in every dungeon. It makes for a lot of great anchor points for rope bondage if you want to put a person in odd positions. It's not as commonly used, so it's almost always the only piece of furniture without a waiting period, so I use it a lot because I'm impatient. I mostly just use it to tie people in place so I can tickle them until they scream louder than anyone else. ~~I'm totally not competitive. What? Get out of town!~~


	8. Ain’t No Party Like An Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: spit-roasting, exhibitionism, orgy, fucking machines, strap-on, sex toys

 

 

 

It was the last weekend of their stay at the beach house. They planned to pack and relax on Monday, then fly out Tuesday morning. As it so happened, that weekend had a big concert event in the area, which meant the kink club was more packed than usual. All of the equipment was in use and the smaller rooms were filled with scenes meant for a large audience.

Once such room had a setup with an actual [spitroast](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lltk9yGJTm1qhv7uto1_500.gif). There was a heater inside of a fire pit, blowing hot air and little fabric flames up onto the submissive who was tied tight to the bar. A burly man in a leather harness turned the handle, slowly rotating the poor guy over the fire who was sweating and moaning. Over them both stood a woman in full dominatrix gear.

Yuri just shook his head at the scene. The lengths some people would go through for a torture fantasy. There was no way being rotated over a mini-heater could be fun, right? The audience seemed into it, many of them shouting things about eating well later or turning up the heat. The submissive just moaned into the bright red ball gag acting as his “apple.”

The woman standing over him looked extremely pleased. She’s hit him randomly with a [crop](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51QZfI%2Byw3L._SX355_.jpg) to make sure he was “tenderized” and the man would shriek into the gag. Yuri wrinkled his nose at the smell of alpha rolling off of her. He hadn’t had a bad experience with an alpha at the club, but that didn’t mean he gave them any opportunity to approach him, so he planned to leave before she noticed an omega in the room.

However, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and Yuri caught her profile. She seemed vaguely familiar, so he stayed, trying to put his finger on it. If she was some rabid fan or member of the press, he wanted to know. He didn’t want an incident on his last day at the club, regardless of their privacy policy.

Yet, it felt like something more. Something that he couldn’t put his finger on… How did he know her?

It was at that point the spit-roasted submissive was turned to Yuri’s direction and his face was exposed. Yuri knew who _that_ was and he was going to need therapy after this. “Oh, _fuck_ no!” Yuri bolted from the room, heedless of the stares his outburst caused. He had no desire to watch _Georgi Popovich_ get used and abused by _Dominatrix Anya._

Honestly, when had they even gotten back together? Were they together? Or did she just punish him like this for obsessing over her, and he enjoyed it? Or maybe that was the whole point and she was looking for a reason to torture him.

_No, no, no. I’m not going to start thinking about Georgi’s sex life. Fuck that._

Yuri made his way through the crowded rooms until he found Phichit and almost collapsed from relief at seeing the man just standing there casually talking to Josef. Finally, someone normal.

“What’s wrong?” Phichit chuckled at the look on Yuri’s face.

“Let’s just say I’m never going to be able to look Georgi in the eye again.”

Phichit’s face lit up. “ _Ohmahgosh_! Georgi’s here?!”

“I refuse to tell you where. I’m not going anywhere near that room again. That’s like seeing your brother masturbate.” Yuri shuddered and gagged. Josef just laughed quietly to himself.

“What happened to us barely being coworkers?” Phichit teased.

“Georgi _is_ a coworker. I see him every damn day. And now I have to think about what I just saw…” Yuri scrubbed his face in despair.

Phichit laughed, completely unsympathetic. “You’re so overdramatic.”

That led to a long argument that Phichit seemed to find entertaining to have, Yuri found infuriating, and Josef found slightly awkward. In the middle of Yuri’s rants, Emil and Michele found them by, as they claimed, the power of Yuri’s rage.

“Have you guys been to the room in the far corner?” Emil asked conspiratorially. “You won’t believe who—”

“Don’t fuckin’ talk about it,” Yuri snapped. “I have to look him in the eye when we get back to Russia.”

“Or sooner than that,” Michele smirked, amused by Yuri’s pain. “They were supposed to be finishing up when we saw them.”

“Fuck no, I don’t want to—”

“Yura?” came a familiar and drunk sounding voice. “Is that really you?”

Yuri turned in slow motion terror to see Georgi wrapped in a blanket and mostly supported by Anya. His eyeliner was smudged, hair a mess, and he looked unfocused as he clutched a water bottle to his chest. Anya released him when they were close enough and Georgi collapsed onto Yuri, nuzzling his face into Yuri’s chest and mumbling incoherencies.

“ _Why_?”

Phichit, Emil, and Michele were doubled over with barely contained laughter as Yuri reluctantly supported the still recovering Georgi. Anya walked over to greet Josef like an old friend with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“How many skaters are you going to bring with you here?” Anya teased.

Josef chuckled. “They found their way here on their own. I was just showing them around.”

Emil turned to them, curious and excited. “You two know each other?”

Anya gave him an odd look. “As do you.”

That got everyone’s attention and Josef looked somewhat put out. “I thought you’d be uncomfortable if you knew.”

“I’m sorry for blowing your cover,” Anya whispered, but he waved her off.

“It’s fine. They were bound to figure it out eventually.”

“So you _are_ Chris’s coach!” Phichit declared, which left the other three gaping. Georgi just continued to mumble about how nice Yuri was between sips of water.

“And you just let us— Ack!” Yuri stumbled under Georgi’s dead weight and his arms shot out to steady the man. Georgi hummed happily at their enforced cuddling. “Why is he like this?”

“He’s crashing from subspace,” Anya said. “He likes to cuddle during aftercare.”

“Then why aren’t _you_ doing it?”

“He saw you. If I stop him from snuggling up to someone he feels comfortable with, he bursts into tears and thinks they hate him.” Anya shrugged. “If he cries, I’m making you deal with it.”

Yuri grit his teeth and glared at her to stop himself from saying something that would set Georgi off. It wasn’t that Anya was pulling rank as an alpha, and Yuri knew that, but it irrationally felt like that. It set him on edge which only seemed to make Gerogi cling harder in return.

Phichit snickered at them. “He’s your friend. Help him out until he feels better.”

“This is all your fault,” Yuri growled, because, in a way, it really was.

“You’re welcome!” Phichit chirped in return, which caused Emil and Michele to dissolve into laughter again.

They stood in their huddle and talked as Georgi slowly recovered. Anya paused to greet multiple people. Yuri was reluctantly fascinated with how many people she knew. He was also disgusted with how many omegas were eye fucking her. She seemed to have an interest in return for a curvy brunette in a slinky dress that was still trying to get up the courage to walk over.

As if things couldn’t get any weirder for the night, their insular little group was suddenly accosted by a man who had a woman hanging off each side of him. Of all fucking people in the world that it had to be grinning at them and bouncing with excitement, it was Leo de la Iglesia. Yuri threw his hands up in frustration. How many of the skaters were secretly kinky freaks?

_Am I a kinky freak now?_

“This is all your fault,” Yuri said once more to Phichit, scowling at the man’s wide grin.

“I can’t believe you guys are here!” Leo said, dropping a kiss on Anya’s cheek. “Well, I’m not surprised to see you three.” Leo grinned at Anya, Josef, and Georgi. “But I didn’t know you four frequented this place!”

“It’s our first time,” Michele hurried to correct.

“We’ve been here all month!” Phichit clarified, much to Yuri and Michele’s embarrassment. Emil just hugged Leo in greeting, both of them equally excited to run into each other in such a place.

“You know,” one of the girls with Leo was counting everyone with one finger. “You almost have enough to beat that competition you’re always going on about.”

Leo’s eyes flashed in a way that reminded Yuri of those taking the rink during the finals. Phichit’s face lit up in a way that promised trouble.

Michele voiced his and Yuri’s worries. “What competition?”

“The orgy one?” Anya asked, one eyebrow quirked. “The record is ten people, isn’t it?”

“But only six were all holes filled!” Leo announced excitedly. “If we had enough vibrating plugs—”

“What the fuck,” Yuri said, but was mostly ignored.

“I have one in already,” Josef shrugged.

“So do I!” Georgi piped up with a blissed out grin.

Yuri flinched and pulled a face at the man. “Ew! I didn’t need to know that!”

“I do, too,” Emil whispered with a blush.

“As do I!” Leo was _way_ too happy about the amount of unseen butt plugs. Yuri was horrified.

“You’re all deviants,” Yuri spat. Georgi giggled.

“C’mon, Yuri,” Leo cajoled. “It’s a _competition_ . We could beat the record and become _legends_.”

Yuri damned every last one of them for being in competitive sports and getting intrigued at that, himself included. One of the girls that Leo was with declared that she had just gotten a new dildo for her strap-on and could help out. The brunette that had been eye-fucking Anya finally stepped forward and admitted she had a dildo brand new in the box that she’d been too shy to use and offered it to the group.

“Such a good girl,” Anya purred and the brunette nearly melted into a puddle.

Yuri looked at all of them with all the disapproval he could manage. “Do you really want to be in a pile of bodies with people you know?”

Phichit winked. “Live a little, Yuri.”

Surely, they would all regret this in the morning.

 

~*~

 

Yuri watched with mild trepidation as the first of their group took up position. They had taken over a corner of the club where a bunch of mats were set up, normally in use for those who grappled. It had become a full blown event, with the club offering the use of one of their [fucking machines](https://adultrepdao.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Untitled-1-2160.jpg) to help things along. One girl had even held up a small, [portable machine](http://www.sexmachines.co.uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/sites/5264/2017/02/r3-300x287.png) high over her head like some kind of trophy and offered its use. Thus, a plan was born.

A mostly recovered Georgi sprawled out on the mats, squirming a little at the plug buzzing away inside of him. Anya lowered herself down onto his dick and Yuri pulled a face, still baffled as to why he was even watching this nonsense. Behind her, Josef scooted forward on his knees, and she reached back to help guide him into place at the back entrance.

Josef’s hands were cuffed behind him. There was no real reason for it, just preference. The open mouth section of his hood was completely covered by a dildo gag, and theoretically, he had a plug inside of him. A dungeon monitor had checked both Josef and Georgi to confirm, but Yuri had no desire to see it in person. Josef slid home inside of Anya and she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

“I forgot how big you were,” she purred.

Yuri made a face and Phichit whacked his bare arm. They were all naked except Josef who was in mostly leather and Anya in mostly latex, both of them tits out. Yuri would have nightmares of this, surely.

Leo bounded over to the group to get into position with flare. He bent over to show the audience his plug and then squealed when one of his friends turned up the remote she held on the sidelines. Everyone cheered, including Phichit.

“He’s such a showman,” Phichit giggled.

Yuri rolled his eyes as Leo moved to straddle Georgi’s face and then drop down to all fours, leaving his dick dangling over Georgi’s mouth. It was like watching a trainwreck. Yuri couldn’t look away. The brunette omega who had a thing for Anya walked over, face already blushing. Anya smirked and took hold of the woman’s hips, gently guiding her into place so that she was standing facing Anya, her already wet vulva directly in front of Anya’s face.

“You smell so sweet, omega,” Anya said, a hint of alpha command leaking into her voice.

“Thank you, alpha,” the woman breathed, eyes already clouding over from Anya’s forceful alpha scent. Yuri scowled. That alpha/omega dynamic was what he hated most, but if she was happy about it and nobody in the club would let her get hurt, then he could let it slide…

Anya buried her face into the omega’s folds whose hands immediately shot out to grip Anya’s long hair. The omega tipped her head back and she let out a moan. Josef started slowly moving his hips and Anya rocked with him, leaving Georgi to whimper at the sensation. Leo dropped his hips and Georgi obediantly opened his mouth to take Leo’s girthy length.

With a hand placed between Emil’s shoulderblades, Michele propelled the man onto the mats. “Hurry up!” Mickey snapped as a way to cover up his own embarrassment. “Jaws hurt after sucking too long. We need to pick up the pace.”

Bright red, Emil sat down in front of Leo. A dungeon monitor came over with what looked like a giant door stop made of foam and fabric. They called it [the wedge](https://www.liberator.com/media/catalog/product/cache/3/thumbnail/800x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/w/e/wedge_red.jpg) and it slid up behind Emil, so that he could lay back on it, keeping his upper body at an angle. The monitor checked that Emil did in fact still have his plug in and that it was vibrating. Leo wasted no time after that and dove in to start suckling in Emil’s half chub.

“Eep!” Emil covered his face with his hands and honestly, mood.

A hand descended onto Yuri’s shoulder belonging to an exuberant Phichit. “You’re up!”

Yuri scowled. It wasn’t like he could bail now after everyone else was on the mats. He’d look scared! He wasn’t allowed to ever look scared. Damn them all. Yuri ignored the lewd noises coming from Anya’s end of things and walked over to Emil’s head. He dropped to all fours, awkwardly positioning himself so that his cock was pressed against Emil’s cheek, the hairs of his beard poking at his shaft.

Because Yuri was hard and his dick was a dirty betrayer.

Michele walked over in an almost comically stiff way to get on his knees behind Yuri. That was when they brought out the big guns. Four people carefully carried over a fucking machine on its sturdy metal frame. Michele was lubed up and prepared, but they they still made sure he was open and loose and could take the dildo prior to attaching it to the machine and sliding it into place.

“Alright, that’s halfway in and it’s on the furthest point it will extend. Slide back and see how that feels,” the guy operating the machine said.

Michele nodded rapid fire and pushed himself back, grunting at the feeling of it. “That’s… big.”

“Is it too much?” The guy asked.

Michele shook his head. “No. It’s fine. I can’t take it.”

“It’s not the time to put on airs. Make sure it’ll be okay for the entire scene.”

There was a long pause before Michele finally asked for it to be slid back a bit. Half an inch later, all was good to go. Michele lined up with Yuri’s dripping — and traitorous as well for being so wet — hole and slid inside, making them both take in a sharp breath. Below them, watching with intense eyes and biting his lip, Emil moaned.

Phichit and the exuberant girl with the small fucking machine ran over with excitement. The dildo on top of the rounded base had a condom on it, which seemed vaguely silly, but cleanliness and safety and all that. Phichit dropped to his knees in front of Yuri’s face and helped get the machine in place. It only thrust up and down a small amount, and not particularly fast, but then, he was about to get sucked off by Yuri so it probably didn’t matter as much.

Once Phichit was good to go, the woman with the strap-on that was friends with Leo, straddled Yuri’s shoulders, knees boxing in his cheeks, and pushing the neon pink dildo into Phichit’s face. They grinned at each other in challenge. The other of Leo’s friends took the new dildo offered to their cause and sat down on Yuri’s free side, one arm resting on his low back as she held it up to Michele’s mouth.

Phichit grinned down at Yuri. “Ready?”

“We’re all insane,” Yuri muttered but took Phichit’s cock into his mouth when it was offered. He could barely see Phichit slurp down the brightly colored dildo above them, but it was still a nice sight.

The world around them dissolved into slurping noises as everyone started sucking cock. The hum of the fucking machine grew louder as it picked up in speed and Michele’s hips stuttered to life, fucking into Yuri in a wash of pleasure. A movement of Emil’s beard, a shaky hand, and then Yuri’s cock was enveloped in hot and wet. Yuri moaned into Phichit’s cock.

It was a lot all at once. There were bodies and limbs everywhere, the smell of arousal building around them strong and inescapable, ramping up his own bodily reaction. Skin of people he knew and those he didn’t, smells of people he’d grown comfortable with and strangers — it was all extremely intense.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mass of people that made up Anya’s end of things swaying in time with each other. Georgi’s hands were clawing at the mats, his hips jerking up occasionally like he simply couldn’t control himself. Josef’s head was leaning against Anya’s shoulder and he was breathing hard. The brunette omega was trembling all over, barely able to continue standing through the onslaught of Anya’s tongue. Leo’s hips were gently fucking into Georgi’s drooling mouth.

Around Yuri he could hear the tell-tale sound of moving fingers along wet skin. The musk of female arousal filled the air and called to the omega in him, making him dizzy. His cock twitched and Emil’s tongue circled his head and sucked lightly in response. Yuri twitched forward, but that just pushed Phichit’s cock further down his throat, filling up his mouth with the beta’s taste. He swallowed and rubbed his tongue along the warm flesh as he rocked back enough to better hollow his cheeks, but that pressed Michele further inside his hole, sending a bolt of pleasure up through him.

With each subtle movement of his body, soft skin brushed along his back. To either side of him were smooth, shapely legs keeping him contained. Michele suddenly jerked forward with a moan, his speed picking up and drawing attention to the intense feeling of being fucked before focus was abruptly shifted to Emil’s tongue and a hand running up Yuri’s thigh.

Yuri didn’t know who the hand belonged to.

What an odd feeling, to be attacked by pleasure through all his senses and not be able to discern its source. It was a mess of movement, moaning, and musk. He could barely make sense of his own body or the sensations accosting it. All he knew was that he was light headed, his skin was tingling, and arousal was pooling hot and dense in his gut.

He was in a whirlpool of sex.

Around them were spectators, a cheering crowd encouraging them and excited at the spectacle. It was both familiar and foreign, enticing and embarrassing. It was hard to stay focused under the brunt of it, to remember why he shouldn’t lose himself to pleasure. He wanted to. He wanted to drift away on a cloud of ecstacy and forget the rest of the world, just revel in the haze of bodies surrounding him.

“P-please, alpha! AH!” The brunette was barely standing. She was hunched over, her long hair cascading around Anya like a shimmering curtain.

Anya, who was rocking into the two men inside of her hard, one hand rubbing herself between her legs, pulled back only long enough to give a single forceful order. “Cum.”

The men grunted and moaned, the woman keened. Anya followed not long after that, but continued to pleasure the omega over her who was barely staying standing until she was screaming in oversensitivity. That must have been enough of a show for Leo, because he started to thrust a little harder into Georgi’s mouth.

“That’s four orgasms at once!” a monitor called to the audience who cheered. The enthusiasm of the crowd tipped Leo over the edge, proving a kink for exhibitionism and praise. “Five!”

Michele let out a long moan and the woman beside Yuri picked up speed with her fingers. He could tell my the increased pace of the noise it made. Those that had come kept writhing, their plugs sending them into just as much oversensitivity as the screaming omega. They were waiting on the rest.

Emil’s hand dug into Yuri’s thigh and he moaned as he moved his head with sloppy technique, his hips thrusting erratically into Leo’s mouth. Michele made a harsh noise into the dildo in his mouth and slammed into Yuri with more force. The pleasure inside of Yuri was enough to make him shake. He tried to suck in air, but couldn’t get enough around Phichit’s leaking cock.

It reminded him of the breath play scene. He climbed high on the edge of his orgasm remembering it.

“Oh, fuck! I’m right— I’m almost—” The woman above Yuri convulsed and her steady fucking of Phichit’s mouth faltered as she came hard on her own fingers. Emil moaned around Yuri’s dick at nearly the same time and it rattled it’s way up his hips.

“Six and seven!” The crowd cheered in response.

Yuri’s eyes rolled up to find Phichit looking at him, face somewhere between hazy and needy. Yuri likely looked the same. Phichit’s fingers slid into Yuri’s hair, pulling it back and then gripping tight. Snapping his hips forward, Phichit thrust his cock a little deeper, the precum rolling down the back of Yuri’s throat.

It felt like bliss.

Michele said something around the dildo filling his mouth and his hips slammed into Yuri hard, sending him forward to choke on Phichit’s dick. In return, Phichit cursed and his grip on Yuri’s hair tightened. Grinding his hips down onto the machine under him, he came as Yuri spluttered and struggled to swallow around the sudden intrusion in his throat. His eyes watered and his face burned and his orgasm was still climbing as Michele dropped forward with a high pitched whine and trembled at the feeling of continuing to be fucked.

“Eight and nine!” the dungeon monitor confirmed.

“Yes!” The girl behind Yuri cried out. Her voice sounded muffled, like she had fallen forward and buried her face into Michele’s neck. Maybe she had.

“Ten!”

The crowd was cheering for Yuri now, everyone around him in tortured bliss because he’d held out the longest. He controlled their fate. They were dependent on him finishing to get relief. He was high on the power of it.

Eyes rolled back, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, ass grinding onto Michele, dick shoved into Emil’s cheek, and surrounded by bodies and cheering fans, Yuri came.

“Eleven! We have a new record!”

But Yuri was too lost in white hot bliss to care.

 

~*~

 

Though they had all went to the airport together, Michele and Emil had a later flight and decided to have a meal at a cafe to kill time. Phichit and Yuri went to their waiting areas but were obviously on different flights. They arrived at Yuri’s first and Phichit turned with a grin, one hand resting on the handle of his suitcase.

“I guess this is the last time we’ll see each other until competition!”

“Yeah.” Yuri found it strangely difficult to look at Phichit’s bright smile. His grip tightened on the handle of his own suitcase.

“It’s been fun!”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause before Phichit let out chuckle and shook his head. “Alright then. See ya around, Yuri!”

He turned to leave but a tug on the back of his jacket stopped him. They both looked to find Yuri’s thumb and forefinger gripping it. Eyes going wide, Yuri yanked his hand back as his face lit up red. “I’m sorry! I don’t know why— I— I didn’t mean to—” Why the hell was he stuttering? What was wrong with him?

Phichit turned back around with a gentle smile and reached out to take Yuri’s hand. “Hey, look at me.”

With some effort, Yuri finally did. Phichit’s face was set in its usually jovial lines, but there was something hopeful and a tad vulnerable underneath that sucked the air from Yuri’s lungs. His fingers twitched but he didn’t pull away.

“I don’t ever want to make you feel uncomfortable about things,” Phichit said. “But if I’m being honest… I don’t really want things to end between us.”

Yuri swallowed hard and muttered, “Me either.”

That earned him a genuine blinding smile and a squeeze from Phichit’s warm hand. “I don’t think we’re all that normal compared to others, and with our careers, dating isn’t exactly the best solution.”

Yuri relaxed a little, happy to hear Phichit putting into words what he couldn't. It was why he hadn’t said anything. How exactly did he explain what it was that he wanted? He was still processing all the new possible relationship dynamics he’d learned about at the club.

“First and foremost, I want to be your friend, but after this month, I think I’d also like to work out a dynamic with you, if you’re interested.” Phichit, ever intuitive, was asking what Yuri hadn’t even realized he wanted.

“Is that okay with you?” Yuri asked. He didn’t want it offered just because that was what Phichit thought he should say to make Yuri feel better.

Phichit grinned and stepped a little closer, the gentle smell of him making Yuri feel less anxious by the second. “It’s what I want. That’s why I’m asking. What about you?”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

A finger hooked under Yuri’s chin and lifted it, forcing eye contact. Phichit looked so happy and accepting, not pushing Yuri to say more than he was capable of or mad about his inability to properly express himself. A gentle kiss was dropped on Yuri, letting the whole airport know that was only something Phichit could do and get away with.

They were distracted by a chorus of squeals. They looked over to see a group of girls pointing at them in excitement, their phones whipping out to get ready to take a picture. Yuri scowled at them as Phichit giggled. They were bound to run into fans eventually.

“I think I’d rather post my own Twitter update,” Phichit said, pulling out his own phone. He looked a question at Yuri who shrugged.

“Take one with mine, too.”

A picture of Yuri and Phichit with their cheeks squished tight together hit the internet and blew up with speculation. Yuri was posing with a genuine smile, and Phichit was grinning wide and waving at the camera. They even took a moment to take pictures with the fans, though that was more on Phichit’s insistence than Yuri’s desire to do so.

When Phichit walked off to get ready to board his own plane, Yuri felt a lot better about things. They had each other’s numbers and those became well used between the two of them.

As for the future of everyone, Georgi and Anya continued to be an on and off thing. Yuri couldn’t look the man in the eyes when that soft smile and distant look crept up on Georgi’s face. He knew what Georgi did for fun now, and it was too much knowledge for any one person to handle.

Emil and Michele became an official item, much to Sarah’s delight and everyone else’s relief. They were teased in a good natured way fairly regularly about how long it had taken for them to get together. They were fluffy and reserved in public, cheesing it up for the cameras. Only a handful of people knew what went on behind closed doors, and that was probably for the best.

Josef was like a completely different person outside of the club and never once slipped out of his professional demeanor. He never acted like he knew any skater better than he had before that summer or knew anyone’s secrets. He even managed to look mildly surprised and confused when Yuri had politely nodded at him. Josef deserved an oscar, that was for sure.

Leo acted friendlier with all of them, but still scatterbrained enough that it didn’t stand out. Yuri and Michele kept Leo at arm’s length, but Phichit and Emil started going out for drinks with him regularly. Leo more than once dropped a hint that he should be invited to the next vacation “at their favorite spot.”

Phichit ended up one of the few close friends Yuri had. The news outlets always commented on how Yuri found comfort in a such positive betas like Phichit. However, Yuri’s fans were _very_ into the new bond between the two and would fight anyone that argued with them. Yuri didn’t know what a “ship” was or why they referred to the two as HamsterKitten, but he occasionally shared art from some of the fans just to keep them going. He’d never admit to anyone that he scrolled through the more raunchy sides of the fandom to see what new ideas he could find.

Phichit remained a mind reader, or just looked at the same sites, because he always seemed to want to try the things Yuri was thinking about the next time they met up. The brand on Yuri was redone whenever it began to fade and Yuri had secretly considered getting it tattooed on him permanently. He never said that out loud, but Phichit started taking tattoo lessons in his off time anyway.

Drunk Phichit still had the absolute _best_ ideas. The only difference now was that sober Phichit found it easier to convince others to follow through. Particularly a grumpy omega that now held a special place in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All banners by me~

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, was this an undertaking. I have so many people to thank. I love all the people who were willing to beta read this for me as it went along. I also both love and hate all the people that provided me with a dozen extra kinks to write about. ;-p You know who you are. Shout out to GeekMom for making it through 30k of smut in a single sitting to check for typos. Not all heroes wear capes. (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> Special thanks to Dragonling for doodling for me and others, and all around being the best cheerleader that could ever be. Thanks for helping me (and literally anyone who spoke in the bang) keep their heads up and moving forward! ⊂(´・ω・｀⊂) <3 <3 <3
> 
> AND THE BIG ONE, a huge big ol' I LOVE YOU to my artist Shin who went above and beyond the call of duty to team up with me. I am truly #blessed for the quality and adorable kinky smut she provided. A comic AND a gif? You're too good to me, my child. (つ≧▽≦)つ
> 
> Artist: ShinShinGummy  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshingummy/pseuds/shinshingummy
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
